The Parting Glass
by mrssamwinchester93
Summary: It's been four months and things never seem to settle down for Stiles and Keeva. The alpha pack has made themselves known and things can only go from bad to worse. How will they handle the consequences of their decisions? What will they discover about themselves along the way? I don't own Teen Wolf.
1. World Spins Madly On

**World Spins Madly On**

"Move your hips…No, the other way."

"Shh, you'll wake the baby!"

"Slow down… Right there! Stiles!"

"Arch your back…yeah, just like that! Oh, God!"

"I'm… Stiles, I…"

The crackling of the baby monitor echoed throughout the room. Stiles groaned and slumped his shoulders down and pressed his forehead to Keeva's shoulder. "Damnit." Keeva giggled and pushed gently against him, rolling him off of her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and picked Stiles' shirt up off the floor before pulling it over her head.

She sauntered towards the door and out of the room towards the nursery. Over the summer, Megan had stayed with them for a few months after Jamie was born to help Keeva settle while Stiles and the sheriff transformed the spare room AKA Megan's room into a nursery for Jamie.

They had painted the walls a pale blue with white window sills and black furniture. The crib was situated underneath the back window. The changing table was against the left wall and the dresser was leaning against the wall beside the door. Stiles' mom's rocking chair was next to the crib and that's often where the sheriff sat when he rocked Jamie to sleep on his nights off. Keeva refused to let them put sports wall paper trim along the ceiling. She said it looked tacky and that it would be a pain to remove when Jamie was older. It's safe to say she had won that battle.

Stiles turned his head and glanced at the time. 8:30pm. He scrubbed his hands down his face and ran them through his thick hair. He'd let it grow out over the summer. He was tired of the buzz cut and wanted to look older.

He pushed himself out of bed and ventured into the bathroom to shower. As soon as he'd stepped in the hot spray, he heard Keeva hop up onto the counter. "Is he sleeping?" She was chewing on something rather loudly. "Yeah, he just needed to be changed. Hey, what time are you supposed to meet Scott?" Stiles washed the soap from his eyes. "Uh, I'm supposed to meet him at nine at the tattoo parlor. What are you eating?" He poked his head through the curtain. She was snacking happily on a box of sour patch kids.

He rolled his eyes and disappeared beneath the water. "Why does he want a tattoo anyway?" Stiles shrugged before he remembered that she couldn't see him. "I don't know. He says it's something that he's wanted for a long time and his mom finally said yes, so… tattoo."

She snorted and pulled her legs up on the counter to sit cross legged. "Well, they're pretty permanent so I hope he gets something that he'll love forever." She looked up when she heard the water shut off. Stiles stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He nodded and poked her thigh, silently requesting that she slide over. She did.

He cleared the mirror with his hand before he pulled out her moisturizer. "That's mine." He shrugged and glanced over at her. "I'll buy you a new one when this one runs out. You can't expect my face to be this clear just from good genes." She snorted and shoved his shoulder before hopping off the counter. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. We do have such a thing as school in the morning." She heard him groan.

"Hey, I thought Lydia invited you to hang out tonight. Did you change your mind?" He smirked when she groaned into her pillow. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "As much as I love Lydia's grown on me, I'm not playing third wheel. She didn't want to go on a date alone so she invited me to go with but seeing as I have you… Besides, I don't have anyone to watch Jamie." He shook his head. "Melissa is dying to see him again. She easily would've taken him off your hands." He heard her grunt before he disappeared inside the bathroom.

The next morning, Keeva was shaken awake. "Keeva, baby, wake up. I have something to tell you." She blearily opened her eyes and blinked up at Stiles. "What?" He hopped off the bed and whirled around to face his computer. She sat up on her elbows and stared at him then at the clock. "Stiles, we still have two hours before school." He didn't respond. "And you're already dressed, okay."

She got out of bed and ventured down the hall to Jamie's room. He was gone from his crib and she could hear movement in the kitchen. She made her way downstairs and found the sheriff feeding Jamie breakfast from his highchair. He smiled when his eyes landed on her. "Hey, Keeva. Jamie was awake when I got up this morning so I took the liberty of getting him ready for daycare." She smiled and picked the baby up from his highchair.

He giggled when she smothered his face with kisses. "How long has Stiles been awake?" The sheriff rolled his eyes and cleaned the dishes out in the sink before setting them on the counter to dry. "He woke up about half an hour after I did so about an hour. He checked on Jamie before he went off on his tangent. Something about a deer. I don't know." Keeva nodded and walked Jamie upstairs.

She deposited him into Stiles lap who instinctively wrapped an arm around his tiny body, keeping him firmly planted against his chest. The baby happily banged away on the surface of the desk. Stiles typed skillfully with one hand.

Keeva pulled out a light blue sundress and white Keds. She quickly got dressed before pulling her hair up into a braid down her back. She riffled through her purse and pulled out anything she would need and switched it over to her backpack. "What are you doing, Stiles?" He didn't look at her. "Jamie and I are researching car accidents involving deer." She smiled. "Why?"

He glanced quickly back at her before turning back to his computer. "Lydia got hit by a deer last night when Scott and I were coming back from the tattoo shop." She pulled her eyebrows together and straightened. "What?" He nodded and typed furiously. "Yeah, Scott said it was terrified and it didn't even try to move out of the way. Just ran right into her windshield. Lydia said it looked crazy." Keeva hummed and went back to her bag. She smiled when the sheriff appeared in the doorway.

"You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000." Keeva rolled her eyes and pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder. "Oh, God, please go to school." The sheriff replied. Keeva smirked and hoisted Jamie out of Stiles' lap. The baby quickly when for the locket around her neck. "Stiles, listen to your dad. We still have to drop Jamie off before school."

"But that's crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle." Keeva raised her eyebrows and adjusted Jamie. "Stiles," He ignored her. The sheriff stepped around her and stepped up behind him. "I'm not going to beg you." Stiles shrugged. "Good cause I'm impervious to your influence anyway." Keeva snorted and shook her head. "We'll wait for you in the car."

"You consider bribe?" Stiles continued to type. "You couldn't meet my price." The sheriff sighed. "Extortion?" Stiles shrugged and pursed his lips tightly. "Got nothing on me." The sheriff nodded and sighed. He grabbed the back of the desk chair and pulled. Stiles turned. "Dad, what are you doing?" Stiles reached forward, stretching. "Dad, what are you doing?" The sheriff stopped pulling when Stiles fell out of the chair. "Go to school."

Keeva had Jamie already buckled in when Stiles opened his car door. "So, what happened last night?" Stiles sighed and started the car.

"You want to ask Derek for help? Why? Why?" Stiles, Scott and Keeva walked down the hall towards homeroom. Scott pointed to his back. "He's got the triskele tattooed on his back so there's got to be a way of doing it without healing." Keeva nodded and Scott glanced over at her. "Do you know?" Keeva met his puppy dog eyes and shook her head. "I have no idea. Tattoos were never really my thing."

"Still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" The trio stopped in front of a bulletin board with pictures of Boyd and Erica. Keeva sighed and nodded. "I agree. He's a little busy. I mean, I hardly saw him at all this summer and he's directly related to me." Stiles nodded and smiled at Scott. "Let's go. I hear we have a new English Teacher." Keeva smiled.

The room was half full by the time the trio entered the room. Keeva took a seat in front of Stiles and Scott sat to his best friend's right. A few minutes later, Allison and Lydia entered the room and Lydia took a seat to Stiles' left. Keeva turned around to face Stiles. "Why didn't you tell me Allison was back?" Stiles gaped and shook his head. "I forgot." She rolled her eyes and smiled brightly at the brunette who took a hesitant seat next to her in front of Scott.

The room was suddenly filled with sound when everyone's phones went off at once. Keeva looked at the text message from an unknown sender. She opened and read what was written. "'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.' This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everyone."

The leggy brunette teacher clicked around to the other side of the desk. Keeva exchanged a glance with Stiles as a silent conversation went on between them. He nodded and smiled gently at her. They would talk to their teacher at the end of the period. "My name is Ms. Blake and I'm your new English teacher. Now, first thing I want you to do is write down a list of what you think are the worst qualities a person can have. A minimum of ten and a maximum of 15. Go."

Keeva took out a notebook and marked down the edge of the page from one to ten. A few minutes later, the principal came in and whispered to Ms. Blake. She looked up at Scott and nodded. "Mr. McCall?" He looked up and she gestured for him to come with her. He packed up his stuff and the two of them stepped out into the hall. Keeva glanced at Stiles before turning back to her paper.

"Hey, Lydia." Keeva looked up at over at Stiles. "What happened? Is that from the accident?" Lydia had a bandage wrapped around her right ankle. She shook her head. "No, Prada bit me." Stiles drew his eyebrows together and sat up. "Your dog?" Lydia scoffed and looked over at him. "No my designer hand bag." Keeva snorted and cleared her throat to cover it up. Stiles wasn't amused. "Yes, my dog."

Keeva leaned over slightly. "Has she ever bitten you before?" Lydia looked over at her and pressed her lips together before shaking her head. "What if it's like the deer?" Stiles suggested. Keeva shrugged. "You know how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something." Lydia looked quizzically up at him. "Meaning what? There's going to be an earthquake?" Stiles shook his head. "Or something. Maybe it just means something's coming. Something bad." Lydia shrugged and Keeva put her pen down, listening. "It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice…"

Keeva jumped when a loud bang echoed throughout the room. A smear of red trailed down the window closest to Lydia. She leaned forward and peered around Stiles. Hundreds of black birds were flying straight towards the windows. "Oh, my God." Another one hit right where Ms. Blake was standing, cracking the glass. Several more hit the windows until they broke and birds started wreaking havoc on the room. "Get down! Everyone get down!" Stiles reached over to Keeva and pulled her down to the floor, covering her head with his arms and chest. She could hear the birds screeching and the students screaming. She could smell blood.

She didn't know how long they were on the ground. It couldn't have been longer than a minute but it felt like hours. She felt Stiles move his arms and help her to her feet. They stood amongst the disarray that was their English class. Broken glass littered the floor and desks were overturned. Papers and books were scattered throughout the room. Dead crows lay haphazardly across the room and there was blood from both birds and humans who the birds had pecked raw. "Oh, my God." Stiles wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Stiles glanced around the room and gently led Keeva to an upright desk. He helped her lean against it as he took out his phone. "Unbelievable. It's only 10:15." Keeva smiled lightly and ran her hand down his arm. It wasn't long before police started showing up and discussing what could have happened. They examined the windows and led paramedics to injured students. Stiles looked up and saw a severely shaken Ms. Blake. He stood up and took a few steps towards her. "Ms. Blake, you okay?" She nodded shakily and Stiles pursed his lips, unbelieving. He drew his eyebrows together and stepped around her. She flinched slightly when he reached up and pulled a feather out of her hair. "Sorry." Stiles was pulled back when Keeva jerked on his wrist and pulled him to sit beside her.

Keeva nudged Stiles and he looked over at her. "Call Scott. He'll want to know." Stiles nodded and unlocked his phone. Scott answered on the third ring. "We've got a serious problem in school, Ms. Blake's class… Uh, well, no pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion. Derek's house?" He glanced over at Keeva who shrugged. "What are you doing at Derek's…Okay." Stiles hung up. "Looks like we're going to Derek's house."

The bell rang and Keeva gathered the things she'd collected from the floor and left the room. "I'll meet you outside." Stiles nodded and went down the opposite hall. She saw Lydia and Allison at Lydia's locker and decided to join them. "…for the totally bizarre and supernatural." Keeva stopped in front of Lydia and drew her eyebrows together when an unfamiliar African American girl stopped behind them. Allison turned and froze.

"Where's Scott McCall?" All three girls remained quiet. "You're Allison, right?" Keeva's eyes shot up into her hair line. Allison nodded once. "Yeah but how do you…"

"Where's Scott?" Keeva opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Lydia looked back at her and shook her head slightly. "He had to leave. He's supposed to be back in class…" The girl grabbed Allison's arm in a tight grip. Lydia and Keeva both stepped forward. "Hey, hey, ease up on the physicality, sweetheart." She grabbed Lydia's arm just as roughly. "Hey, I don't know who you are but…" Keeva was cut off with the girls' sudden departure.

Lydia looked down at her arm before showing it to Keeva. "Well, she bruised me." Allison glanced down at hers. "Me too." Mr. Argent came up behind them. "Let's get you girls out of here. School can wait another day." Keeva smiled. "I'm supposed to meet Stiles." He nodded and she turned to walk down the hall.

She saw Stiles leaning against the driver side of his jeep. "Why are we going to Derek's?" He shrugged and opened her door for her. "Beats me." It didn't take them long to get there. Keeva stepped out of the car and walked inside the house without and hesitance. "Long time no see, sourwolf." Derek snorted and shook his head. "Come with me."

Keeva followed Derek into what used to be the front room and stopped when she saw a prone Isaac unconscious on the table in a hospital gown. "What happened?" She felt Stiles come up behind her. "He was attacked by an alpha." Keeva's eyes shot up into her hairline. "He's fine." Derek jerked his head to where Scott was sitting and she followed him. Derek sat down across from Scott and his eyes went red. Keeva and Stiles stood off to the side.

"Yeah I can see it. Two bands." Scott nodded. "What does it mean?" Scott looked up at Keeva before launching into his story. "I don't know. It's just something I trace with my fingers." Scott traced the bands in the dust on the table. "Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked. Scott looked over at him and shrugged. "Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something." Stiles answered. He smirked. "That's in Tahitian." Scott responded. Keeva elbowed Stiles in the ribs. "In Samoan it means open wound." Stiles' eyebrows shot up. Scott looked over to a spot just beside Keeva's hip. His eyes were far away. "I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward." Keeva sighed. She knew where his train of thought was.

"For what?" Derek asked the question they were all thinking. "For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted too, even when it was so hard not to sometimes… I was just trying to give her the space she wants. Even though four months later it still hurts. It still feels like a…" Scott trailed off and rubbed at an invisible stain on his jeans. "Like an open wound." Stiles finished. Scott nodded sadly.

Derek nodded and reached behind him. He picked up a blowtorch and a lighter. "The pains going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." Stiles nodded. "Oh, great." Scott leaned back and took a steadying breath. "Do it." Derek smiled and lit the blowtorch. Stiles jumped slightly and licked his lips. "Oh, yeah that's a lot for me so I'm just going to take that as my cue and just wait outside." Keeva laughed and watched him walk around Derek. Derek stuck his arm out and pressed his hand flat against Stiles' chest. "Nope, I need help holding him down." Stiles grimaced and stepped back around them and wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders. Keeva shook her head and left the room. Stiles gaped after her and shook his head. Derek glanced up at Stiles and wrapped his free hand around Scott's wrist, pulling his arm forward. He lowered the blue flame to Scott's arm and Stiles grimaced when he heard the skin crackled. Scott screamed and his eyes turned yellow. "Hold him!" Derek shouted. Stiles tightened his grip on Scott and grimaced.

Scott passed out after about a minute and Stiles loosened his hold. It took Derek about three more minutes before he stood and turned the blowtorch off. Stiles nodded as he examined Scott's newly minted tattoo. He felt Keeva come up beside him. "Is there supposed to be some kind of symbolism behind the bands?" She asked. Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulders and shook his head. "I don't think so." Scott jerked awake and they jumped. He stared, wide eyed, at them before looking down at his arm. "It worked." Stiles grinned and nodded.

Scott stood and pulled his long sleeved shirt back on. The trio made their way to the front door. "Well, looks pretty damn permanent now." Scott looked up at Stiles and smirked, running his hand over the new mark. "Yeah. Kinda need something permanent with everything that's happened to us. Everything just changes so fast, everything's so…ephemeral." Keeva turned her head to Scott and gaped.

"Studying for the PSAT's?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. "Nice." Scott pulled the door open and began to walk through but stopped and turned his head to face the door. "You painted the door." He said. Keeva looked over at Derek who was bending over Isaac. He stood to his full height and shook his head. "Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked accusingly. "Go home, Scott." Scott turned back to the door and ran the tips of his fingers over the red paint. "Why only one side?"

He threw his claws out and slowly ran his index finger down the paint, peeling it. His movements quickly grew fast until he was using both hands. "Scott!" Derek strode towards them and crossed his arms over his chest before hanging his head. Stiles took a step back to avoid the flying paint chips. When Scott was done, he was breathing heavily. A triangle with three lines stretching out of each point and turning to enclose the triangle was painted on the door. "The birds at school and the deer last night just the deer I got trampled by when I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?"

Keeva turned her eyes to Derek who looked away. "A pack of 'em. An alpha pack." Stiles looked away and shook his head. Stiles turned back. "All of them? How does that even work?" Derek shook his head. "I hear there's some kind of leader. He's called Deucalian. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

Keeva shrugged out from underneath Stiles. "So when you find them? How do you plan to deal with the alpha pack?" Scott put his hand on her shoulder and stepped up beside her. "With all the help I can get." Derek sighed, resigned. Scott looked back at Stiles who crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.

"Where is she?" They all turned their head's to the sound of Isaac's tired voice. He was sitting up with his hands behind him and he looked like he's seen better days. "Where's the girl?" Derek looked at the three teenagers behind him before turning back to Isaac. "What girl?" Isaac took a deep breath, which looked like it hurt. "The girl who saved me." The four people in the front room exchanged glances.


	2. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

Keeva watched as Lydia took an ink pen to the bruise on her wrist and outlined it. She tilted her head to the side to see if she could get a better angle on the bruise. When she was done, Lydia pulled Allison's wrist towards her and pressed the bruises together. "I don't know." Keeva said. Lydia nodded. "It doesn't look like much to me." She agreed. Allison shook her head. "It's a pattern, it means something."

"You really think Scott's going to know what it means." Lydia said. Keeva leaned back against the seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Allison shook her head. "No, but he might know someone who does." Keeva sighed and sat forward, sticking her head between the seats. "How are you so sure that it means anything at all?" Lydia nodded her agreement. Allison took a deep breath and shook her head. "Because that girl wasn't just looking for Scott. It was like she needed to find him, like she had to and that means something."

Keeva sat back again. "Well, Scott's with Stiles tonight. They're going to some party hosted by Stiles' old friend. I guess their moms were really close." She shrugged. Lydia turned in her seat. "Who?" Keeva rolled her eyes. "Keeva." She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Her name's Heather and it's her birthday today." Lydia turned back to Allison who was making a phone call. She turned back to Keeva. "And how do you feel about this Heather?" Keeva shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. I've never met the girl." Lydia arched a single eyebrow. "You're not jealous?" Keeva sat up. "Why would I be jealous? I've never met her, Stiles has only mentioned her once and said the last time he saw her was when they were like six and he's the father of my child. I'm not worried." Allison closed her phone. "Good because we're going." Keeva shot forward and gaped at Allison. "What? Why?" Allison didn't spare her a glance. "Because I need to talk to Scott and he texted me the address. It's only a few minutes away. You'll be fine. Besides, I thought you weren't jealous?" Keeva glared and licked her lips as Allison sped up.

The party was in full swing when they pulled up to the house. A few girls were entering as Scott came out, alone. The girls stepped out of the car. Scott walked slowly towards them and stopped a few feet from them. "This isn't the talk we were going to have is it?" Allison shook her head sullenly and pulled up the sleeve of her coat. "I need to show you something."

Then Stiles came bursting out the front door. Keeva's eyebrows shot up at his disheveled appearance and he was adjusting his belt. "Scott! I think we should… Keeva! Hey, baby! What are you doing here?" She cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. He smiled nervously and glanced down at Allison's arm. "What's that?" Scott looked up at him.

"I don't know but it looks like a symbol of some kind." Keeva stepped forward. "A girl, one we don't know, came looking for you the other day when the birds went crazy. She grabbed Allison and Lydia's arms left these bruises." Lydia supplied her arm and Stiles took her wrist in his hand. The boys held the wrists together and noticed the matching marks. "Whoa." Keeva nodded. "Do you recognize it?" Scott and Stiles both looked up and shook their heads.

_Sweet Child O' Mine_

Keeva leaned back against the couch and watched Isaac pace in front of the window. His lips were pursed and his frame was stiff. Derek sat in a chair by the table pretending to read a book. "You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. It sounds kind of dangerous." Keeva rolled her eyes. "Just relax." He stared at her and shook his head. "No, I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him."

She heard Derek sigh and turn a page. "You'll be fine." Isaac stopped and faced Derek. "Does it have to be him?" Keeva smirked and tucked her bare legs up underneath her. "He knows how to do it, I don't. It'd be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Isaac walked across the room and to the table and began organizing the stack of books on the edge. "You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? Personally, I trust Scott."

Keeva looked up from examining her split ends and watched Derek's face. His eyes narrowed just slightly and he looked up and over at his beta. "Do you trust me?" Isaac nodded jerkily and Derek went back to his book. "I still don't like him." Keeva snorted and stood, walking towards the table. She hopped up onto the edge and smiled at Isaac. "Nobody likes him." Isaac drew his eyebrows together. "What are you doing here?" She smiled and kicked her legs. "It's Jamie/Daddy day. Stiles is taking Jamie to the park with Scott."

The door to the loft slid open cutting off any further explanation. "Boys," Keeva narrowed her eyes and Peter smirked. "Yes, me coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but the hearing still works so I hope that you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Keeva blinked and Derek shut his book with a loud thud. "We don't like you." He stood up. "Now shut up and help us." Peter blinked and nodded. "Fair enough."

Keeva hopped off the table and made her way back to the couch. Derek pushed the chair he'd been sitting in away from the table and closer to the center of the room and Isaac made his way towards it with trepidation. He slowly sat down and leaned back, resting his open palms on his thighs. Peter paced slowly behind him and Derek took a seat beside Keeva.

"Relax; I'll get more out of you if you're calm." Isaac took a deep breath. "How do you know how to do this again?" He asked. Peter sighed and rolled his head around his neck. "It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice." Keeva grimaced when she saw Peter's claws brush dangerously close to the back of Isaac's neck. "One slip and you could paralyze someone." He continued. "Or kill them." Derek looked up sharply at his uncle.

Isaac stuttered. "Yeah but you've had a lot of practice though, right?" The beta turned in his chair to look back at Peter. The man leaned down slightly and met Isaac's eyes. "Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Keeva drew her eyebrows together and shared a look with Derek. "Wait does that mean that you've…" Isaac was cut off by Peter's sudden movement. He jammed his claws into the back of Isaac's neck and the beta jerked, his arms coming up to wrap firmly around Peter's.

Peter's eyes were a vibrant blue and they seemed to roll back in their sockets. Isaac's had gone yellow and he gasped and arched back against Peter's hold, kicking his legs. Derek stood. "Wait, I see them." Peter said. It lasted for several more seconds before Peter jerked back from Isaac and whirled around to place his hands flat on the table. Isaac bent forward and rested his elbows on his legs. "What'd you see?" Derek asked. Isaac slowly brought his hand to the back of his neck. Peter quickly paced the length of the room.

"It was confusing. Images, faint shapes." Peter answered. Isaac massaged the back of his neck. "But you saw something." Keeva didn't ask. Peter nodded and looked over at the duo. "Isaac found them." Keeva looked down at the shaken wolf. "Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked. "I barely saw them. Glimpses." Derek shook his head. "But you did see them."

Peter drew his eyebrows together and ran his hands over his face. "And worse." Derek took a deep breath and straightened his form. "Deucalian." Peter looked over at Isaac and sighed. "He was talking something about time running out." Isaac swallowed thickly and Keeva saw a single tear run down his cheek. He looked over at Derek. "What does it mean?" Derek drew his hands together and looked up at Peter. "He's going to kill them." Peter shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no, no. He didn't say that. He did make a promise that by the full moon they'd both be dead."

Keeva looked up sharply. "The next full moon?" She exclaimed. Peter looked over at her, resigned and nodded grimly. "Tomorrow night."

_Sweet Child O' Mine_

Keeva stood beside Stiles as he sat on the desk with his feet rested on the chair in front of it. Scott and Derek stood in front of them and Allison and Lydia across from the boys. They were holding their wrists up to him. "I don't see anything." Keeva rolled her eyes. He hadn't even looked. "Look again." Scott asked. Derek looked up, face blank, at Allison and Lydia. Allison stared firmly back. "How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Scott sighed. "It's the same. The exact same on both sides." Derek didn't look away from Allison. "It's nothing."

Keeva shook her head. "Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there." Scott gaped. Nobody moved and Lydia looked at everyone's face. "It's a subset of apophenia." Derek turned to Scott and raised his eyebrows. Scott licked his lips. "They're trying to help." He whispered. Derek nodded. "These two?" Derek turned to the girls and pointed at Lydia. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He looked at Allison. "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, alright, now come on." Stiles spoke up. "No one died, alright. There may have been a little maiming and a little mangling but no death, alright. That's what I call an important distinction." Keeva nudged Stiles and gestured to Allison. Stiles sighed and shrugged, guiltily. "My mother died."

Keeva glanced at Derek and shook her head but he pushed on anyway. "You're family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Keeva cleared her throat and glared at Derek who glared right back. "The girl's looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Allison said. Derek leaned forward onto the balls of his feet. "You want to help? Find something real." He turned and headed towards the door. Scott sighed and followed him, turning Derek around.

"Give her a chance, okay. They're on our side now." Derek glanced up at Allison and back at Scott. "Well, then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Keeva drew her eyebrow's together and watched Derek leave the room in a huff. Scott shook his head and turned back to the group, shrugging.

_Sweet Child O' Mine_

"What would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked. He, Keeva and Scott were walking across the courtyard to the other side of campus for their next class. "I'm not so sure it's them they want." Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Okay, what like Derek? Like they're recruiting?" Scott stopped and looked over his shoulder at the retreating figures of the new twins in their class.

Ethan and Aidan. Keeva didn't know their last name. They were big, tall, identical twins with stoic faces and matching strides. They didn't say much and Keeva only had one or two classes with them.

"Scott," The werewolf looked over at his best friend and blinked. "You coming?" Keeva asked. Scott nodded and they made their way to Principles of Business. They took their seats right before the final bell rang and Finstock slammed a book down onto the desk, making them jump. "The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" Scott raised his hand and Finstock rolled his eyes. "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom." Keeva snickered and hunched low in her seat. "No, coach, I know the answer."

Finstock burst into a high pitched wheeze that Keeva assumed was supposed to be laughter. He shook his head. "Oh, you're serious." Scott nodded. "Yeah, it's risk and reward." Coach's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Wow! Who are you and what have you done with McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter?" Stiles quickly began to fumble through his pockets.

When he pulled his hand out, a condom went flying across the room. Keeva's eyes widened and Stiles gaped like a fish out of water. Finstock bent over and picked it up, handing it back to Stiles. "Stilinski, I think you dropped this." He smirked and quickly glanced at a red faced Keeva. "Congratulations." Stiles stuttered and quickly hid the XXL condom in his jeans pocket. Keeva glared at him under her lashes.

"Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward." Finstock held up a white coffee mug and placed it on the floor in front of his desk. "Watch coach." Finstock got down on one knee and lined the quarter up visually with the cup. He bounced it off the floor and it made a clear ping when it landed in the cup. The class clapped and he stood up, proud. "Danny," He tossed the quarter to the lacrosse goalie in front of the class.

"Risk or reward?" Danny twisted the quarter between his fingers. "What's the reward?" Coach smiled and pointed at him. "You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." Danny leaned forward in his seat. "Coach, it's not really a pop quiz if you tell us about it." Coach leaned down to be on Danny's level. "Danny, you know I really expect more from you at this point." He took the quarter out of Danny's fingers and glanced around the room. "McCall, risk, reward?" He placed the quarter on the edge of Scott's desk.

"If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop…the quiz and you have to write an essay. Risk! More work. Reward! No work at all. Or choose not to play." Scott pursed his lips and spun the quarter between the tips of his fingers. "But isn't this just chance?" Finstock shook his head. "No, you know your abilities, your focus, your coordination, your past experience. All factors affecting the outcome. So, what's it going to be, McCall? More work, no work or choose not to play?"

Keeva watched as Scott held the quarter up to his eye level and examined each side of it, thinking. He set it back down on the desk. "No play. Okay, who's next? Who wants the quarter?" Stiles smirked and drummed his fingers on the desk, standing. Keeva smiled and shook her head. "There you go! There's a gambling man! Come on!" Stiles took the quarter and crouched down a few feet away from the coffee mug. Keeva glanced up when the door opened and her face fell when she saw the sheriff standing in the doorway. "Stiles." Coach called. He didn't look up. "Yeah, coach, I got it."

"Stiles." He looked up when he heard his dad's voice. The sheriff jerked his head towards the door and Stiles followed him and his deputy into the hall. Coach licked his lips awkwardly and looked around the room. "Okay, who's next?" She looked over at Scott. "What's that about?" Scott shook his head and shrugged. "I mean, at the party the other night, Stiles couldn't find Heather but it was her house with her friends so…" She nodded and looked back up to the front of the class when Danny bounced the quarter into the mug.

After class, Keeva made her way to the library and found Allison sitting at a table sketching in a notebook. She sat down beside her and in front of Lydia. The strawberry blonde smiled and looked over Keeva's shoulder when something caught her attention. "I want one." Keeva glanced behind her and saw the twins. Her smile faded and she looked back at her. "Which one?" Allison asked before Keeva could get a word in.

"The straight one, obviously." Keeva drew her eyebrows together and looked back at the twins who were hovering over a book. Allison's eyes widened. Sure enough, when Danny walked by one of the twins did a once over. She looked back at Lydia. Allison picked up Lydia's empty coffee cup and examined the logo. "What if it's not a symbol? What if it's a logo?" When she looked up again, Lydia was gone and Keeva saw her talking to the straight twin.

Keeva smiled and glanced over at Allison's laptop screen when she typed in Beacon Hills business logos. A whole page of pictures popped up and Keeva looked down at Allison's sketch to compare.

"So, you think they kidnapped her to turn her?" Stiles rolled up the sleeves of his flannel. "Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." Scott shook his head. "But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?" Stiles sighed and shrugged. "Scott, I don't know. I don't care. Our moms were best friends before mine died, okay? I've got to find her." Scott nodded. "Okay, then we need Isaac to remember."

Stiles sighed and looked sharply at Scott. "How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any werewolves with a better trick?" Scott met his eyes and licked his lips, stopping in the middle of the hall. "Maybe not a werewolf but someone who knows a lot about them."

_Sweet Child O' Mine_

Keeva watched Stiles and Scott poured two full bags of ice into a tub of water in the back of the vet's office. Several empty bags of ice littered the floor. "Obviously it's not going to be particularly…comfortable." Keeva glanced up when she heard Deaton address Isaac. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough you'll slip into a trance like state." Isaac nodded and the pair walked into the room.

Isaac stopped at the edge of the tub and stared timidly at the ice water. "Like being hypnotized." Deaton nodded. "Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious." Isaac crouched beside the tub and pushed up his sleeves. Scott looked at the ice and then at Deaton. "How slow does his heart rate need to be?"

Keeva sighed and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "Very slow." Deaton answered. Derek leaned down and rested his palms on the edge of the tub. "Yeah, well how slow is very slow?" He asked. Deaton didn't miss a beat. "Nearly dead." Keeva's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Isaac touched the ice and hissed at the temperature. "It's safe though right?" He asked.

Deaton glanced down at him. "Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Isaac looked back at the tub. "No, no not really." Keeva glanced up at Stiles when he pulled a large glove up his arm and over his elbow. He balked when all eyes turned to him. "What?" Derek gave him a look and he licked his lips before quickly removing the glove.

Isaac stood up and blew out a breath through his puckered lips. "If it feels too risky you don't have to do this." Derek said. Scott looked at Isaac and nodded. Isaac met everyone's eyes and shook his head before pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed in on the table next to Keeva and took a deep breath before stepping into the water. He gasped sharply when his lower half was submerged.

Scott and Derek both placed one hand on his shoulder and another on the side of the tub. They shared a glance before pushing him beneath the surface. Within seconds, he reared back up and unleashed a roar that shook the glass in the windows. Stiles stuck his hands beneath the water and held down his legs. "Get him back under." Deaton said, calmly. Keeva swallowed nervously when Isaac was once again back under the water.

He came up again and white knuckled the sides of the tub. "Hold him." Deaton was stern. "We're trying!" Derek scolded. Isaac thrashed and splashed water over the sides of the tub. Keeva pulled her legs beneath her when the icy water his her shins. When he stopped, Scott and Derek slowly lifted their hands out of the water. Deaton held up a finger signaling their silence. "Now remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton leaned forward and braced himself on the edge of the tub.

"Isaac? Can you hear me?" The beat shivered. "Yes. I can hear you." Deaton nodded and took a deep breath through his nose. "This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions is that alright?" Keeva flicked her eyes down to Isaac. Only his head, hands and knees were visible above the water. "Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." A clap of thunder echoed throughout the room. Keeva glanced around the room. An eerily feeling descended on her. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there again." Isaac began to twist and squirm in the water. The lights flickered. "I don't want to do that. I don't want to do that." Stiles grabbed his ankles again and held them beneath the water. "It's alright, just relax. They're just memories; you can't be hurt by memories."

Isaac shook his head. "I don't want to do that." Scott and Derek placed their hands back on Isaac's shoulders. "It's alright, just relax. Relax." Isaac eventually stilled and the lights went back to normal. "Good, now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see?" Stiles took a deep breath and glanced over at Keeva. "Is there some kind of building, a house?"

Isaac's eyebrows scrunched together and he twitched his head slightly to the side. "It's not a house. It's stone. Like marble." Deaton nodded encouragingly. "That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Isaac inhaled sharply. "It's dusty. It's empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" The lights started to flicker and Keeva heard them crackled. "Isaac? Isaac?" Deaton called. The wolf in the water began to tremble and shift in the ice. "Someone's here." He reached out and gripped Scott's arm. "Isaac, relax." Deaton said. The beta shook his head. "Someone's here." Derek pressed his hand to Isaac's shoulder when he shrank back from an invisible being. "No, no, no they see me, they see me!" He screamed the thunder clapped again. "They're just memories." Deaton's soothing tenor broke through the haze. "You can't be hurt by memories."

Isaac began to calm and Derek hesitantly removed his hand from the water. "Now, tell us what you see. Tell us everything." For a while Isaac didn't say anything. Keeva pinched her bottom lip between her fingers and tongued the crease that formed. She released her lip when she saw his eyes glide open and stare straight ahead at the ceiling. "I hear them. He's talking about the full moon. About being out of control when the moon rises." Deaton, Scott and Derek leaned in closer. "Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

Isaac drew his eyebrows together. "I don't know. I can't see…I can't see her. I can't see either of them." He blinked. "Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked. He was almost shouting over the noise of the storm. "They're worried." Isaac's voice was firmer now, stronger. "Worried what they'll do during the moon. They're worried that they're going to hurt each other." Scott exchanged a look with Derek.

"If they're locked in together during a full moon they're going to tear each other apart." Scott nodded and looked towards Deaton who tucked his chin close to his chest. "Isaac. We need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Isaac turned his head towards Keeva, his eyes glued to the ceiling. "No." Deaton sighed. "Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there some kind of marker?"

Keeva could see Isaac's eyes dilating with the flickering of the light above him. "A number on a door? A sign?" Isaac shot up out of the water. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder. "They're here. They're here. They're here." Deaton nodded slowly. "It's alright. Just relax." Isaac began to scream. "They see me they found me! They're here!" Derek shook his head and put both hands on Isaac's shoulders.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Deaton tried to push him away but Derek crowded closer to the shrieking beta. "You're going to confuse him!"

"I can't see! It's too dark!"

"Tell me where you are!"

"I can't see!"

Water rushed over the side of the tub as Derek pressed down on Isaac's shoulders. "Derek!" Keeva shrieked.

"Isaac, tell me where you are!"

"His heart's racing! He could into shock!" Deaton said through gritted teeth. Scott grabbed at Derek's hands. "Derek, let him go!"

"Isaac, where are you! What did you see?" Derek screamed.

"It's a vault! It's a bank vault!" Derek drew his eyebrows together and let up just slightly on Isaac's shoulders. "I'm in a closet! I see a dead body. It's Erica." Keeva sucked in a deep breath through her nose and dropped her legs over the side of the table.

"I saw it! I saw the name!" Isaac sat up and blinked, clearing his head. He moved to get out of the tub and Scott and Derek helped him gain his footing. Deaton wrapped a towel around his shoulders and Isaac leaned against the table beside Keeva. "It's, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault."

Stiles licked his lips and glanced outside when lightening flashed across his face. Keeva kept her hands folded tightly in her lap and Scott looked from Stiles to Derek and back again. Isaac glanced around at all the faces before looking to the only person he knew would answer him honestly. "What?" Stiles blinked and glanced over at Derek before addressing Isaac.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Isaac shook his head. "No." Scott shuffled his feet and leaned against the edge of the table. "You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Isaac shook his head and looked at Deaton. The man licked his lips and shook his head.

"What body?" Stiles glanced at Keeva and clasped his hands together in front of him. "Erica. You said it was Erica." Derek snorted and began to pace the room. Isaac quickly dried himself off and pulled his shirt on before sitting beside Keeva on the table. She grasped his hand in hers and squeezed. He returned the sentiment.

Stiles leaned against the same table and crossed his arms over his chest. "She's not dead!" Derek exclaimed. "Derek, he said there's a dead body. It's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Derek narrowed his eyes and growled low in his chest. "Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Stiles shrugged. "Someone else, obviously." Scott cut in. "Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one the saved you." He looked to Isaac but the other boy shook his head.

"No, she wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Stiles looked back at Derek and shrugged. "What if that's how Erica died? They pit them against each other during the full moon and see which one survives?" He looked around at all the long faces. "It's like werewolf thunder dome." Derek shook his head. "Then we get them out tonight." He said.

"Be smart about this, Derek." Deaton said. The alpha turned his eyes to the vet. "You can't just go storming in." Derek rolled his eyes. "If Isaac got in then so can we." Deaton shook his head and stood, approaching the alpha. "But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Scott straightened and nodded in affirmation. "We need a plan." Derek nodded, but not in agreement. "How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?"

Stiles raised his hand. "I think someone already did." He looked at his phone. "Beacon Hills First National closes its door three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out." Derek blinked. "How long?" Stiles smirked. "It's the internet, Derek, okay? Minutes."

_Sweet Child O' Mine_

Keeva pushed open the door to Stiles room and smiled. Jamie giggled at the sight. Strewn out across the floor were mountains of papers and a detailed map of the bank. Red yarn linked paths they could take into the bank. The printer was even still printing off pages. Scott was passed out in the desk chair with his mouth wide open. Stiles' entire upper half was hanging off the bed.

"Boys, it's time to wake up. Boys…" Keeva giggled when they still didn't move. "Boys!" She jumped slightly when she heard the sheriff's voice ring out behind her. Both boys shot up and ruffled the papers around them. "I have to get to work, Jamie has to be dropped off at daycare and you three need to get to school." He pointed at Stiles in what was meant to be an intimidating manner. "Dad!" The sheriff turned back around. "Heather?"

His dad shook his head. "No, nothing yet." Stiles sagged and tossed a paper to the side. Keeva looked at Jamie who was twirling her hair around his fingers. "Ten hours and still nothing." Stiles stood and kicked a few papers aside. Keeva walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "We'll find something." Scott reassured. Stiles snatched papers off the bed. "Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead." Scott sighed. "We still have time." Stiles stopped and sighed deeply. "Is this whole like remain-optimistic-in-the-face-of-complete-and-utter-danger apart of the be a better Scott McCall program?" Keeva snorted and made faces at Jamie.

Scott glanced at them before looking at the laces of his boots. "Not if it doesn't work." Stiles sighed and crushed the papers in his hand. "No, it works." He froze and fumbled with the paper in his hand, giving it to Scott before racing out the door. "Dad! Dad!" Keeva stood and looked at the paper in Scott's hands. The sheriff arrested who ever broke into the bank.

"Alright, so we meet at Derek's at five to go over the plan but we don't start until dark." Stiles nodded. "Okay. What do we do 'till then?" Scott looked at him. "Right now? Go to English." Keeva wrapped her hand around Stiles arm. "I'm opting out of this one." Stiles looked down at her and nodded. "I think that's a good idea." She cupped his face in her hands. "Be careful, please." He nodded and pressed his forehead to hers before placing a tender kiss to her lips. "It'll be fine."

It was after one o'clock in the morning when Stiles returned. He stepped into his bedroom and lightly tossed his backpack beside his desk. He stopped when he looked up. Keeva was sitting against the headboard, fully clothed with Jamie in her arms. She glanced up. "Is Erica really dead?" She whispered. Stiles sighed and took a seat at the foot of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, she's really dead." Keeva licked her lips and sighed. "Where are Scott and Derek?"

Stiles sat up. "They're out looking for Boyd and Cora." Keeva's head shot up. "Cora?" Stiles nodded. "Yeah, apparently she's not dead." Keeva blinked before slowly turning her head back down to Jamie. She looked over when her phone started ringing. She reached over quickly and turned off the ringer before pulling her eyebrows together in confusion. "Stiles?" He looked back at her. She met his yes and showed him her phone. He sat up straighter. "It's Lydia." He said.


	3. Beside You

**Beside You**

Keeva quickly redialed the other girl and waited for her to pick up. "Lydia? Where are you? What's going on?" Keeva's eyes shot over to Stiles and he shook his head in confusion. "Calm down. It's okay." She sighed and shut her eyes. "No, Lydia, I didn't mean it like that. Just…Okay. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked at Stiles. "Do you want to watch Jamie or bring him with us?" Stiles arched his eyebrows and blinked. "Where are we going?" Keeva cocked her head and sighed, glancing down at Jamie. "The swimming pool." Stiles' mouth fell open.

.

Jamie was nestled in his car seat in the back of Stiles' jeep. The radio was off and Keeva was twisting her fingers together into knots. Stiles could tell that something was on her mind but he would wait for her to say it. He learned that asking her about only made it worse in the end. "Why did you have a condom?" That wasn't what he expected.

He turned his head to stare at her. "What?" She sighed and rested her hands in her lap. She looked straight ahead at the road. "In class yesterday, you reached into your pocket for a quarter and a condom fell out. Why did you have a condom? I mean, I know we should but we don't use them so, why did you have one?" Stiles sighed and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, turning his head to the road.

"You remember that party I went to a couple of nights ago? My old friend Heather's party?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Well, when we got there she asked me to help her pick out a bottle of wine from her parent's basement. The next thing I know she's kissing me and I feel her put a condom in my hand."

Keeva's eyes grew wide but she kept her mouth shut as he continued. "I didn't know what to do so I pulled away and told her I needed to go. She asked me what was more important than…" He paused, wondering if he should continue with his story, knowing she probably wouldn't appreciate the turn of events. She turned to look at him and cocked her head to the side, a silent command to keep going. He sighed and nodded once. "She asked me what was more important than, uh…devirginizing her."

Keeva choked on her breath and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, it was safe to say I was a little stunned. I didn't really know what to do,"

"Uh, leave, that's what you should do." He gave her an exasperated look. "I did leave. Did you not see me stumbling out the door?" She scoffed. "I told her I had a girlfriend, who I loved, and she shrugged. She said she wouldn't tell if I didn't." Keeva seethed in her seat and he saw her slouch lower. "I managed to side step her and make an exit."

Keeva ran a hand through her hair and she glanced over her shoulder to check on Jamie. She looked over at Stiles and eyed his frame. He was tense in his seat, his knuckles white against the steering wheel. His face was set in a firm scowl and she could see an angry blush on his cheeks. "Why did you even go downstairs with her? Wasn't some part of you saying that it was a bad idea?" It was Stiles' turn to scoff and he shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not built to recognize when a girl is interested in me."

Keeva arched a brow and he rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant that," He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Is it such a horrible thing for me to want to see the best in people all the time?" She shook her head and looked out her window. "Come on, Keeva, nothing happened."

At this point, they had reached the pool and Keeva quickly stepped out and around to the back side. She easily and quickly slid Jamie out of his car seat and into the open. Stiles rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car, following Keeva to wear Lydia stood. "Lydia, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and held her arms out for Jamie.

Keeva smiled and quickly handed the child over to her friend. Lydia needed a little comfort and holding Jamie would remind her that there was still good in the world. "I'm okay. That, over there, not okay." Stiles glanced over at the body and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to call my dad." Lydia shook her head and looked up at him, her voice clogged from her tears. "I already called 911." Keeva glanced at Stiles.

"You called the police before you called me?" Lydia gave him a look of confusion. "I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Stiles gaped before yelling. "Yes!'" Lydia stepped back suddenly, turning her side to face Stiles so he didn't startle the baby. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm calling Scott."

Keeva sighed and gently touched Lydia's hair. The girl smiled at her. "Hey, buddy, Lydia found a dead body." He nodded. "Yep, throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shining over here. Two little girls come out of the woods asking me to play with them forever and ever; I'm not going to be surprised." Stiles scrunched up his face in discomfort and glanced at the body.

Keeva pressed her lips together so she wouldn't laugh. "Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?" Stiles sighed dramatically before looking back up at the body. He glanced behind him at Keeva and Lydia and both girls looked on in trepidation. Stiles scoffed and took a few steps towards the body, looking up at his throat before scanning the rest of his frame. Keeva noticed when something caught his eyes because he suddenly didn't seem to mind the blood when he stepped right up to be eye level with the guy's hand.

"What is it?" Keeva asked. He turned sharply and licked his lips. "He's got a purity ring on." Keeva drew her eyebrows together and shook her head. "So?" Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. Just something I saw." She nodded but filed the information into the back of her mind.

A few minutes later, the police arrived and she saw the sheriff make his way towards them. "What are you doing here?" Keeva licked her lips. "Lydia called us after she called 911. She didn't want to be alone." The sheriff arched an eyebrow. "And you both had to come?" Stiles and Keeva shared a look before Stiles took Jamie from Lydia's arms and pulled his blanket higher around him. "I mean, we just… kind of… I guess…Yes, we both decided to come." The sheriff shook his head at his son's stammers.

The sheriff glanced up and grimaced when he saw the body in the guard chair. His eyes skimmed down until they rested on the pool of blood on the cement. He looked over at Lydia and sighed heavily. "You found him?" She nodded and met his eyes.

Keeva rested her hand on Lydia's shoulder. "What were you coming here for?" Lydia shrugged and bit her bottom lip. Keeva could feel her trembling. "I was driving to the store. I guess I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going because when I looked up, I was here." She glanced over her shoulder at the swimming pool with the CPR dummy still lying face up.

"I saw the dummy in the pool and thought it was a body so I went to flip it over when I realized it wasn't really a person. I felt relieved but when I put my hands together, they were wet but it felt different then water. It was thicker and heavier and when I looked down," Lydia looked down at her hands. They were clean now but she felt like she could still see the blood coating them. "My hands were red.

"That's when I looked up and saw his body. I called 911 and then I called Keeva." She swallowed thickly and looked up at the sheriff, gaging his reaction. He nodded grimly at her and saw the crime scene guys walk underneath the tape. "Okay, that's enough." He looked at Stiles and Keeva. "You two take her home and we'll talk later." They nodded and separated, Stiles taking Jamie and the jeep and Keeva leading Lydia to her car.

.

They were quiet as they drove back to the house. Stiles could tell it was still bothering her. The condom and Heather situation. He saw her glance down at her phone and type a response back to whomever texted her. "Melissa wants one of us to stop by the hospital. She says there's something on the body we need to see." She was short and went back to staring out the window when she finished.

He sighed and nodded once. "Can you explain to me what exactly bugs you about what happened? I already told you that nothing happened. Why are you still mad?" She shook her head and ran her hand over her face. "I'm not mad at you." He scoffed and slowed down as he pulled into the driveway. He stepped out of the car and watched her unbuckled Jamie.

He led the way to the front door and opened the door, letting her pass. He headed to their room while she went to put Jamie back to bed. It was only a few minutes later that she came back. She quietly pushed the door closed before switching on the baby monitor. Stiles didn't move from his seated position at the foot of the bed. He watched her walk around the room.

"I mean, can you just explain it to me, Keeva?" She sighed heavily and pulled her jean jacket off her shoulders, the hem of her dress swayed with the motion. Stiles looked her up and down as she continued to remain silent. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid down her back with a few stray pieces framing her face. Her eyes were tired and her lips looked chapped. The left strap of her pale yellow dress slid off her shoulder and rested on her arm. Her white keds had been discarded by the door.

He stood and rested his hands on her shoulders and he felt her stiffen. He groaned and roughly lifted his hands in a surrender motion. "Talk to me, Keeva! I can't fix the problem if you don't tell me what I did wrong!" She shushed him and glanced at the bedroom door. Stiles rolled his eyes and took a step back from her. "I'm not mad at you, Stiles."

"Well, you're something at me. Are you upset because she kissed me? Is it because you were embarrassed when everyone saw the condom? What? I need you to tell me, Keeva, because I can't read your mind." She stared hard at him and shook her head. "I'm not mad that you kissed her, Stiles. I'm not mad at you. How many times do I have to reiterate that? It's just…" She sighed and closed her mouth. She looked away from him and shook her head. "I can't."

He groaned and threw his head back, running his hands through his hair. "God! Keeva! Nothing happened! It was a stupid situation but how many times do I have to tell you that…" He was cut off.

"I know that nothing happened! God, it's not even about that! I thought you were supposed to be smart, Stiles!" He laughed and shook his head sarcastically. "Oh, so now we're insulting my intelligence! Well, let's just play insult Stiles! What else is wrong with me?" Keeva screeched and shoved him. His back hit the bathroom door hard. "How are you so blind that you don't see how other girls look at you?" He gaped. That was the second time she surprised him.

"This is about how I look now?" She scoffed and poked him in the chest. "It's always been about how you look. I'm upset because you couldn't see that she clearly wanted to have sex with you! It wasn't until she started kissing you that it finally dawned on you! You just don't see how girls look at you, do you?" She shook her head and stepped away from him. "I'm mad because you couldn't see it and another girl kissed you."

"I thought you said you weren't mad?" She gave him a scathing look. "You are an idiot, Stiles." She turned her back on him and rested her hands on her hips, tilting her head back. "I can't believe you didn't…" She was cut off by his lips crashing against hers. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off her feet and walked her towards his desk. She grunted when she felt the edge of the desk hit her lower back. Stiles was off like a bullet and he was fumbling with his belt.

She laughed lightly at his pace and reached down to help him. Then she felt him, hot and heavy in her hand. He met her eyes and pressed his lips to hers, groaning into her mouth as she slowly stroked him. This was something they hadn't done in a while. At least not this rough. They hadn't been able to have slow sex in a long time, mostly just quickies in the bathroom before school but nothing near this animalistic.

He shoved his hand inside her panties and she gasped when he quickly plunged two fingers inside her, testing her heat. She moaned as he crooked his fingers, not even waiting for her to adjust. She panted against his lip and he brought his other hand down to her wrist, stopping her strokes. She whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her but they were quickly replaced by his cock.

There was no foreplay. He was quick and fast, not slowing down or allowing her any adjustment time. She cried out and wrapped her arms around him, lifting her legs and placing the soles of her feet on the edge of the desk, moaning at the friction it created inside her. She shivered and pressed her lips to his ear. "Harder." She whispered and he complied, bringing his hands to her backside and pulling her closer, pressing them chest to chest.

She tightened her fist in the fabric of his t-shirt and heard something rip. She clenched her eyes shut and cried out when he hit that spot inside of her that had her toes curling and the coil in her belly tightening. Her breath was coming in short gasps as he pounded into her. She cried out when she felt her orgasm wash over her.

She tightened her legs around his hips and buried her face in his neck, biting down. He groaned into her hair and brought a hand around to her knee, pulling her leg up higher on his waist. She ran her hands down his arms and over his chest bringing them to his face. She pressed her forehead to his and met his eyes. He groaned and she felt him twitch inside of her before he came. He didn't slow his pace and she came a second time.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder and she felt his breath coming fast against her damp skin. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him back. She met his eyes and laughed lightly. "One of us is supposed to go meet Melissa." He nodded and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers and licking his lips.

"I'll go. You stay here and sleep. Hopefully it won't take too long." She hummed and nodded against him. He ran his hands down the outside of her thighs before stepping back and out of her. She twitched and gasped lightly. He redid his pants and stroked her knee with his thumb. He smiled at her and winked before digging out his keys and leaving the room. She sighed and swiped a hand over her sweaty forehead. "I need a shower."

.

Stiles entered the hospital and saw Melissa standing at the reception desk looking over files. He stopped next to her and rested his fist on the counter. She looked up and he smiled. "Hey" He nodded. She wrapped her hand around his elbow and led him around the corner and down the hall. "Over here." He let her lead him away. "And if you tell anybody I showed you this I will kill you painfully and slowly." He shrugged and shook his head. "Why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?" Melissa turned her head and made sure that no one was within hearing distance before responding. "Because you haven't seen everything."

She pushed open the door to the morgue and walked him towards a sheet covered body on a slab. He felt like he should be disturbed by a dead body but he was more disturbed that he wasn't disturbed by the body than anything. Melissa glanced up at him and he nodded. "See this around his neck?" Melissa gestured to a thin bruise just underneath his chin. "That's a ligature mark. It means that he was strangled with something, cord, rope."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, wait a second? What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, it's not very werewolfy." Melissa nodded slowly and Stiles hoped he hadn't confused her. "My thoughts exactly." He hummed and followed her around to the head of the table. "And then there's this." Melissa gently lifted his head and turned it to the left. A gaping hole was visible on the right side of his head. "Oh, yeah what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah, that's brain matter." Stiles forced himself to stay focused instead of on the visible brain of the dead body in front of him.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head." Stiles took a step closer and bent down slightly to get a closer look at the wound. "Hard enough to kill him I mean any one of these things could have killed him. Someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead." Stiles nodded. "Alright so this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora, right? They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder? Maybe it's just random coincidence?" Melissa shook her head and glanced over to the other side of the morgue. "I don't think it's just one." Stiles drew his eyebrows together. "How come?" She nodded to a body behind Stiles. "Because that girl over there has got the exact same injuries."

Stiles turned and approached the body behind him. Melissa stepped around him and reached for the top of the sheet. She folded it down to rest just below the girl's breast bone. She missed the look of recognition that fell over Stiles' face. "The ME said she wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote which is a stick with a rope through it and you just kind of keep twisting." She turned and saw tears in Stiles' eyes. Her eyes widened and she looked from him to the girl. "Stiles? Oh, my God, did you know her?" Stiles nodded slowly and swallowed thickly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think."

"I was…" He sighed. "I was at her party. It was her birthday. Her name was Heather." He ran his arm across his eyes. She nodded. "Okay, we need to call your father because you're a witness." Stiles drew his eyebrows together and looked differently at Heather. He turned and looked at the boy, his eyes calculating. "Stiles?" He looked back at Heather and took a deep breath, mumbling under his breath. He looked up at Melissa. "Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any other bodies? Or even anybody missing?"

She stared, wide eyed at him and slowly shook her head. "No, no bodies…" She trailed off and Stiles took a half a step closer. "What?" She licked her lips. "Two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlyn, for a tox screen and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. I mean they were out in the woods and…"

"Nobody's found her yet?" Melissa shook her head, trying to catch on to Stiles' train of thought. "I don't know." He nodded. "Okay, first one?"

"Caitlyn…"

"Uh, is she here? Is she here right now?" Melissa nodded. "I think so."

"Okay, where?" He stumbled to get out the door but Melissa put her hands up in front of him, cutting him off. "Okay, just wait a minute."

"I have to talk to her."

"Why?"

Stiles shook his head and pressed his lips together. "Because I think I know what's happening." Melissa nodded slowly and gently took Stiles' arm in her hand. "Okay, but you have to be quick. No more than five minutes." He nodded and let her lead him out of the morgue.

She took him further down the hall and led him to a closed door down a deserted hallway. She pushed the door open and nodded once. "Quickly." He nodded and glanced at the girl in the bed. She had her arms crossed in front of her defensively and she wasn't looking at him. He stepped up to the side of the bed and looked at her. Melissa closed the door and peered out the window. "We weren't doing anything that bad. We've camped out there plenty of times." Stiles nodded. "Right, but why tonight?"

The girl shrugged pitifully. "We wanted to be alone for one night. Emily lives with her mom and I have three roommates. Not exactly romantic settings." Stiles sighed and blinked. "How long have you two been together?" She glanced up at him and searched his face. "Three months."

"You wanted to make it romantic." He didn't ask a question but she could hear it in his voice. "Yeah, you know because, um…" She trailed off and Stiles swallowed thickly. "Because it was her first time." Caitlyn bowed her head and he could see the tears in her eyes. She looked up at him. "They're going to find her, right? Aren't they?" Stiles looked away and at his feet.

.

Stiles gazed down at Heather's face, forever frozen. He grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled it up over her face before glancing at Scott. "So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Stiles adjusted the edges of the sheet, slowly shaking his head. "You're going to wish they did." Scott gaped. "Why?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet but the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily, eventually they're going to find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins. They're all going to have the same three injuries. Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in." Stiles took a deep breath and stood up straight. "It's called the three fold death."

Scott looked over at his best friend. "So if these aren't random killings, what are they?" Stiles looked over at Scott and shook his head, glancing from one covered body to the other. "Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." Scott sucked in a sharp breath.

.

Keeva hadn't been able to sleep since Stiles left to go to the hospital. That was over three hours ago. The sun had risen and was giving the room a pale glow. She was wearing Stiles' t-shirt and had the sheet pulled up to her waist, one leg folded on top of the blanket. Her arms were rested one above her head and the other across her stomach.

She blinked when she heard the front door close and footsteps ascend the stairs. She heard him head down the hall to Jamie's room first and linger for a good few minutes. She didn't look up when he came into their room. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, dropping his head between his shoulders. "What happened?" She whispered. He raised his head. "I didn't mean to wake you." She slowly sat up and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I've been awake since you left. Couldn't sleep." He sighed and nodded, exhausted.

"Hey," He took a deep breath. "The guy at the pool was strangled with a garrote with a slashed throat and blunt force trauma to the head." She drew her eyebrows together. "That doesn't make any sense." He nodded. "I k now. Then I saw the other body. Heather." Keeva's eyes sharply flicked to the back of his head. She scooted further down the bed and rested her crossed elbows on his shoulder blades, bracketing his hips with her legs. "She had the same wounds which are obviously inconsistent with a werewolf." She nodded.

"All three were virgins." She blinked. "Three?" He nodded. "They'll find another body. Probably this morning. Her name's Emily and she and her girlfriend Caitlyn were camping in the woods when she went missing. She was a virgin." Keeva took a deep breath. "So they're not random killings. What are they?" Stiles swallowed thickly and shook his head.

"They're human sacrifices."

.

.

.

.

**I know this chapter isn't very long but a lot of this episode was of Isaac, Derek, Scott and Papa Argent tracking down Cora and Boyd. I worked with what I had and some of you will find that I created an explanation as to why Stiles had the condom. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	4. Be Still

**Be Still**

"I don't see why you have to come with me? It's not like I'm going to kill her. I just want to see if she's okay." Keeva rolled her eyes at her cousin's lame excuse for going to see her English teacher. "Whatever. You think she's hot." Derek snorted and peered in through the window, checking to see if the coast was clear. "No one's there yet. It's 7:30AM on a Friday. Teachers don't start getting here easily until eight." Again, Derek snorted.

"For some reason, I feel like I'll be a little more intimidating if you're not here." He looked down at her and pushed the door open. She smirked. "I thought you just wanted to talk to her. Being intimidating makes me think you want to scare her." Derek's steps hitched for just a second before he kept walking. She smiled, triumphant.

They made it to Ms. Blake's room and Keeva quickly situated herself on the desk. Derek stood in front of it with his arms behind his back. "Why do you want to scare her? It's not like anyone would believe her if she started talking about werewolf's and indestructible men. What's the point?" Derek rolled his eyes. "I don't want to scare her." She flicked her eyes up to him and arched an eyebrow.

The door opened before she could respond. Ms. Blake stepped hastily inside and faced the door, sighing in relief. Keeva cocked her head to the side. She turned around and screamed when she saw Derek. He didn't even jump. Ms. Blake picked up a white board pointer and held it defensively in her hands, glancing from Derek to Keeva in confusion.

"What do you want? You want to threaten me?" Keeva was surprised at how little her voice was shaking. She could detect a slight hitch but it was relatively steady. "Tell me that no one's going to believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?" Her voice lowered to a whisper.

Derek took a single step forward and tilted his head. "I was going to see if you were okay." Keeva snorted and Ms. Blake glanced at her before looking back at Derek. "Physically or emotionally?" Derek quirked an eyebrow. "Though I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist that's been debatable for a long time." Keeva gaped wide eyed at her teacher. She was talker when she got nervous. Derek cocked his head to the side.

He took another step forward and slowly reached for the thin stick she held tightly between her hands. He tugged it gently away from her. "I think you're going to be okay." He said. She nodded and released the pointer. Derek poked the end of it with his index finger and Ms. Blake smiled. "Obviously you've never taught high school." Keeva drew her eyebrows together and Derek glanced back at her, smug. "In twenty minutes I have to start two dozen teenagers on The Crucible and I have no idea what I'm going to say."

"Well, why don't you start by telling them it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" Keeva stared at the back of her cousin's head. Ms. Blake looked terrified. "Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I don't say anything because I won't." Keeva rolled her eyes and hopped off the desk. She stepped around Derek and smiled up at Ms. Blake. "He's not going to kill you."

She walked around the stunned teacher and stopped in the doorway, turning to look at Derek. He smiled and handed Ms. Blake the pointer back. She smiled at him and watched him leave. "Who are you?" She asked before he crossed the threshold. "Derek." She smiled. "Jennifer." He glanced over at Keeva who rolled her eyes and stalked down the hallway.

.

Keeva jogged over to Scott and Stiles before cross country practice started. "Someone else is missing?" Scott looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah, he was picking up his dog from Deaton's office and I found his dog and his car in the parking lot." She nodded and watched as the alpha twins made their way across the yard. They stopped and stared at Isaac before coach blew his whistle. She watched as he suddenly stood and raced after them.

She followed closely behind Stiles as she watched Scott with her eyes. Isaac quickly disappeared among the masses and soon Scott with him. She shook her head and looked up when Stiles nudged her. "What's going on?" She focused her hearing and concentrated.

"The twins have Isaac. They're going to break his arm. Oh, nope, never mind. Scott broke the one called Ethan's jaw." She laughed and Stiles gaped at her. "They're getting ready to fight." She was suddenly cut off by a loud, high pitched scream. She ran faster and stopped when she came across the source of the scream.

He was standing with his back against the tree. Blood covered the front of his body and there was a deep purple bruise around his neck. Keeva could make out a small wound at the back of his head. Tethered to a tree by his dog's leash was who she assumed was the guy who disappeared from the vet's office.

What felt like seconds later and the sheriff was there. He demanded that the scene be taped off and everyone cleared of the area. Stiles pulled him aside and showed him the similarities between the other bodies. Coach called for everyone to get back to school and not to disturb the officers. Then a girl came around the corner screaming his name. Keeva cringed and walked with Stiles, Isaac and Scott back to school.

She glanced at the dumbstruck twins on their way past. "Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked. Stiles looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Isaac shook his head. She didn't know why Stiles tried. Isaac wouldn't ever like the twins. They were partially responsible for Erica's death and he would never forgive them of that. "No, they knew." Stiles stared at Isaac like he was an idiot. "The kid was strangled with a garrote, okay? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?"

Isaac grew defensive. "Oh, you think it's a coincidence that they turn up and people start dying?" Keeva put a hand on each boy's chest. "No, but I still don't think it's them." Scott glanced from one boy to the other. "Scott?" He looked at Isaac when his name was called. Keeva almost burst out laughing if the situation wasn't so serious. Both boys were vying for Scott's opinion to be theirs. It was the worst case of who's is bigger she'd ever seen.

Scott looked from one to the other, grappling for anything to say. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know yet." Stiles raised his eyebrows. "You don't know yet." He repeated. Scott shook his head and wiped his hands together, clearing them of imaginary dirt. "Well, he's got a point." He being Isaac. Stiles uncrossed his arms and looked deeply offended that Scott hadn't sided with him. "Seriously dude, human sacrifices?"

Stiles gaped and gestured to his face. "Scott, your eyes literally turn into yellow glow sticks, hair sprouts from your cheeks and will immediately disappear and if I were to stab you it would magically heal and you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Keeva chocked on her laughter and cleared her throat. Scott looked desperately at her but she shook her head. This was all you, buddy.

He looked at Isaac. "That's a good point too." Isaac shook his head. "I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl who saved me and I'm going to kill them too." Keeva watched him walk away before glancing back over her shoulder at the twins who were still staring dumbstruck at the body against the tree.

.

Keeva flinched when she heard the music blaring from inside Derek's loft. She pushed the door open and saw Cora doing pull ups with Derek standing behind her. She made her way over to the radio as Cora began push-ups. Derek glanced over at her. "You going to help me go after them?" Cora said. Derek sighed and uncrossed his arms. He took a step towards her and kicked her hand out from under her.

Keeva situated herself on the couch across the room at the same time that Cora burst up and hit Derek. He easily blocked the blows and wrapped his hands around her wrists. Cora grunted and pushed against his hold. "Come on! Fight back!" Derek pushed her away and stared hard at her. Keeva crossed her legs and watched the siblings. "I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you!" She turned her back on her brother and wiped her hands on her leggings.

"All those rumors I heard, a powerful new alpha, one of the Hales, building a pack!" She turned viciously around to face him. "Do you know how long I waited around to hear something like that? Do you know how it felt to know that you were alive?" Keeva looked down at her hands. She felt like she was intruding on something private and maybe she was, but this was her family too. She had a right to know what was going on. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Keeva's head shot up when the alarm started going off. "What's that?" Cora asked, noticing Keeva for the first time. She gave her a forced smile before turning her eyes back to the door. "Trouble." Derek said.

The door slid open and Ennis crouched in the doorway. Cora roared at him before racing towards him. "Cora, wait!" Keeva shouted but her cousin paid her no heed. Ennis easily grabbed her throat and threw her to the ground, pinning her down. He looked up at Derek. "Ready for a rematch?" Derek made to move towards him but Kali decided to make an appearance and she smiled at Derek, fangs and all. Keeva glanced over at him and he shook his head.

She jumped off the top step and swiped at him with her claws. Derek dodged back and managed to duck a well-placed kick. Kali spun and struck out again but Derek caught her leg and tossed her into the air. She spun three times before landing in a crouch in front of the door. She glanced up and ripped the pull up bar from the wall.

She twirled it expertly in her hand and swung it like a baseball bat, hitting Derek in the jaw. He arched back and she struck him again across his back. He landed face first and she quickly swung the bar around before stabbing downward and impaling him on it. Derek roared and Keeva raced forward. She didn't get far before Kali backhanded her and she landed, hard, across the room.

She moved to get up but Kalie pointed a threatening claw at her before slowly shaking her head. "I wouldn't even think about, little wolf." Keeva narrowed her eyes and looked painfully at Derek as he took gasping breaths through the bar imbedded in his chest. Kali twisted and he gasped.

Keeva looked up when she heard a light tapping enter the room. Deucalian was slowly making his way down the stairs. "Everybody done? Because just listening to that was exhausting." Keeva watched as he entered the room and stopped just beside her. He looked down at her and Keeva felt a chill run up her spine. It was unnerving when I blind man seemed to be able to look directly into your eyes. He smiled and turned his head back up to face the room. "So, let's chat?"

.

"They're here for a reason. Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything, okay?" Stiles looked over at Scott as he whispered in hushed tones to Isaac. Isaac looked determined with a little bit of anger mixed in. He had his eyes set on the back of head of the person in front of him and his knee was bouncing up and down. "Isaac?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn't know how Scott put up with the guy. He was too impulsive and he didn't listen to reason. The alphas were not killing people. It just wasn't their style. "Danny?" Stiles looked up at Mr. Harris at the same time as the Hawaiian boy. "What do we know about momentum?"

Stiles glanced to the empty seat to his right. Keeva had been there that morning and talked about how she was going to stop by Derek's half way through the day but that was over an hour ago and she should've been back by now. "Mr. Harris can I use the bathroom, please?" He looked up. Mr. Harris swept his arm towards the door and Isaac stood speed walking out of the classroom. Scott stood rapidly. "I have to go to the bathroom too." Mr. Harris held up his hand, holding Scott off. "One at a time." Isaac shut the door and Stiles glanced over at his best friend who looked extremely apprehensive.

Stiles got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I really have to go like medical emergency." Mr. Harris took a deep, condescending breath. "Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to leak out of every orifice I would still respond one at a time." Stiles grimaced and the mental image that formed in his brain caused him to swallow down his gag reflex. "Is that enough hyperbole for you or would you like for me to come up with something more vivid?"

Scott shook his head and sat down. "No, nope that's pretty good." The entire class looked towards the door when they heard a loud bang echo throughout the hall. Mr. Harris walked towards the door, pushing it open and stepping into the hall. The class followed.

In the middle of the hall, staring dumbfounded down at Ethan, stood Isaac. Ethan had blood dripping down the right side of his face and a bruise blossoming across his temple. Danny knelt next to him. "Are you okay?" Ethan looked up at Isaac. "Are you alright? What's going on?" Mr. Harris demanded. "I'm fine. He just came at me." Mr. Harris turned to Isaac. Stiles' eyes flicked towards the end of the hall and he saw someone disappear behind the wall. Scott stared at Isaac. "Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Mr. Harris asked.

.

"Sorry about this Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle but…"

"This is me being gentle."

The she-wolf's hands were saturated in Derek's blood. The pole squelched as it moved minutely in his chest. Derek was splayed on all fours in front of Deucalian who was sitting just to Keeva's left. She dared not move for fear of something worse than Derek's fate.

"Let her go." Derek gasped. Deucalian waved his fingers towards Ennis and the mountain of a man released Cora who twisted and stood, racing to Derek. He shook his head and she froze just a few feet from him. "See? We're not unreasonable." Deucalian said. Derek glanced at Keeva and then at Deucalian. "What do you want? You want to kill me?" the alpha of the alphas smiled at him. "You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact, I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have."

He removed his sunglasses and turned his head down to face Derek, his eyes glowing a bright, deep red. Kali pushed roughly on the pole embedded in Derek's chest and he coughed up thick clumps of blood. Keeva gasped and moved forward but Deucalian brought an arm down in front of her, stopping her movement. "You're killing him!" Cora shouted. Kali straightened and pointed to Cora. "Not yet, little sister, but I could. Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out."

Cora covered her mouth with her hands as Kali turned back to Derek, twisting the pole. Derek coughed and gasped, his breath coming ragged and wetly. "But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point." Deucalian rubbed his hand together and stared down at Derek. "Now you see the only problem with being in an alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talent like you." Derek gasped and looked up as best he could. "Not interested."

Deucalian sighed. "You haven't even heard my pitch." Derek gasped roughly and took several deep breaths before responding. "You want me to kill my own pack?" Keeva's eyes snapped up to Deucalian. "No, I want you to kill one of them. You do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it, Ennis did, Kali did. Tell him what it's like Kali to kill one of your own." The brunette smirked sharply down at Derek, gripping the pole tighter and twisted just so. "Hmmm, liberating."

Deucalian glanced down at Keeva in passing like he was assessing her. She didn't even warrant much of his time. "Listen to her, Derek. You really want to stay beholden to a bunch of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability?" Cora and Keeva shared a look before both turning back to stare at Derek. Blood dripped down from his lips. "And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling that one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." Keeva blinked and wracked her brain with names of who could possibly be getting themselves into trouble.

.

The bell above the door chimed as Stiles pulled stepped into the veterinary clinic. Dr. Deaton came out from the back and smiled at him. "You're out of school early." Stiles nodded and glanced around the office. "Yeah, free period actually. I was just headed home to see my dad. I guess you've heard people are kind of getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out." Deaton narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I gathered as much from the 'sheriff' title." Stiles nodded. "Yeah. It gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he's missing half the information and we all know he's missing half the story so I started thinking and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information."

Deaton nodded slowly and Stiles continued. "Someone who always seems to know what's going on around here." He brought his eyes up to Deaton's. "You."

.

Keeva could see blood slowly drip down the pole in Derek's chest. "See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed that I wasn't fit for my role anymore." Deucalian gripped his cane in both hands and pulled it apart, folding down into a smaller piece. "He tried to take it from me."

Keeva swallowed thickly and looked over at Cora. "Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful then I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one." The cane clicked as it snapped down into smaller pieces. The sound echoed throughout the room along with Derek's quiet gasps and the occasional squelch of the pole in his chest.

"In fact, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and created a stronger individual whole." He flung the dislocated cane down, snapping it back into its longer form. He knelt down in front of Derek and gripped his hair by its roots, pulling his head up so their faces were level. Derek grunted. Deucalian rested his open palm on Derek's face and felt he contours of his face. He laughed lightly and dropped Derek's head. "You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother."

Cora dropped her eyes and Keeva sighed. Deucalian stood and stepped in front of the window. "You'll get to know me, Derek, like she did." Derek turned his head towards the alpha. "I know you. I know what you are." Keeva watched as blood dripped steadily from his mouth to the quickly expanding puddle on the floor. "You're a fanatic."

Deucalian turned. "Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas." A clap of thunder disturbed the quiet and Keeva jumped. It wasn't even supposed to rain today. "I am the apex of apex predators." Deucalian's voice began garbled and disjointed. It was rough and low. "I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon wolf!"

The lenses of his sunglasses spider webbed and his voice boomed through the room and Keeva's ears began to ring. Cora cowered against the back pillar and Keeva covered her ears with her hands. Kali pulled the pole from Derek's chest and he arched back, pitching forward into the pool of blood below him. Deucalian removed his sunglasses and sighed. "I hate it when that happens."

Kali tossed the pole beside Derek and offered Deucalian her arm. They three alphas walked towards the door and left the loft. Cora rushed to Derek and Keeva pushed off her knees, ignoring the blood that soaked into her dress.

.

"All these symbols and things, triskeles, the bank logo, the mountain ash. All of it's from the Celtic druids and anyone that's ever looked up human sacrifices before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the lindo man? 2000 year old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Three fold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was?"

Deaton reached for a jar in front of him and twisted the cap. He pulled out a single sprig of a plant. "Mistletoe." He said. Stiles blinked and licked his lips. "I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I?" Deaton blinked and looked down at the plant in his hand before placing it back in the jar. He didn't look at Stiles. "Then why aren't you telling us?"

"Maybe because when you've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away, denying it, lying about it, it becomes a pretty powerful habit." Stiles looked away, placated. "Alright so this guy, is he a druid?" Deaton shook his head. "No, it's someone copying the practices of a people who should've known better. Do you know what the word druid means in Gaelic?"

Stiles wracked his brain and shook his head. "Wise oak." Deaton spoke slowly as if to make sure his point got across. "The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

Stiles pressed his lips together. "Yeah, well this one is." He brought his hand to his back pocket when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and swiped his thumb across the screen. "Hey, I can't talk right now." His face fell. "Wait, what? Okay, are you sure he's missing?" Stiles hung up quickly and looked up at Deaton. "Do you mind heading up to the school with me?"

.

Deaton held the phone up close to his ear. "Do you mind if we get a copy of this?" Lydia took it back and nodded. "Hey doc, you know any help would be, uh, helpful." Stiles rummaged through the drawers of the music teachers desk as Lydia copied the file and sent a copy to Deaton's phone.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors…" Stiles cut him off. "Wait, warriors could that also be like a soldier?" Deaton met Stiles' eyes and nodded. "Absolutely." Stiles held up a wedding photo of the teacher in his dress blues. He set it on the desk and closed the drawers. "Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd." Deaton leaned forward. "That's got to be it. That's the pattern. Where's Boyd?"

Stiles dug in his pocket for his phone, pulling it out and beginning to dial. "He's probably home by now. I'm going to try to get him on the phone." Lydia cocked her head as Stiles walked away. Deaton glanced over at her. "Lydia, is something wrong?" She looked up at him. "No, I just…I just thought of somebody else with a military connection." Stiles pulled his phone away from his ear. "Who?"

She looked over at him. "Mr. Harris." Stiles rolled his eyes and turned around, pushing the doors open. All three headed towards Mr. Harris' room. When they opened the door, he was gone. Deaton stepped up to the desk and examined the plaque placed in front. Stiles made his way around to the back of it and rummaged through the drawers. "This is just one of many possibilities. He could have simply left for the day." Stiles leaned down. "Yeah well," He held up Mr. Harris bag. "Not without this."

Lydia sighed and stepped up next to him, helping him search for anything that could help them. Stiles cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, holding up a test to see it better. "What?" Deaton asked. Stiles looked at him and turned the test to face him. "This test is graded R." Lydia came closer and looked at all the tests. "This one's an H."

Deaton stepped up closer to Stiles' left and looked at all the tests. He arranged them into a certain order and sighed heavily when he was finished. "Stiles you remember I told that druid was the Gaelic word for wise oak?" Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Yeah."

"If a druid when down the wrong path the wise oak was said to sometimes become a dark oak." Stiles glanced down at the tests in front of Deaton. "There was a Gaelic word for that as well. Darach."

.

Keeva was washing Derek's blood off her hands when Stiles came home. He stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and looked her up and down. She was standing at the counter in only her underwear, her dress in a pile behind her. Blood was smeared on her shins and her knees and her hands. It was dug underneath her fingernails and around her cuticles. He gaped and came towards her, looking her over for any wounds.

"It's not mine." She said as he tilted her head to the right, examining her neck. He looked down at her and turned her head to the left. She sighed and continued to wash the blood off her skin. "Will you shower with me?" He looked met her eyes and nodded silently.

She stepped back and turned towards the shower, turning the water on to their preference. She heard Stiles strip behind her before stepping in and around her. She unhooked her bra and slipped out of her panties before following him.

It didn't take long for the water to turn pink with the blood on her body. She tilted her face up to the spray and closed her eyes. She felt Stiles step up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back and let him nuzzle her neck. "Mr. Harris is missing." She opened her eyes. "How do you know?" He sighed and she felt him shrug.

"Whatever is doing this is called a Darach. A druid who's turned down the wrong path and started killing people. Healers, philosophers, virgins, warriors, the whole lot of them. Three of each are sacrificed for their own individual power." He shrugged again. "I don't know but Kyle was in ROTC and Mr. Harris was in the military and our music teacher was in the air force…" She turned in his arms. "Our music teacher is dead?"

He licked his lips. "Well, he's missing so…" She nodded and ran her hands over his chest. Stiles pulled her to him and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't know what to do." She huffed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his shoulder. "You and me both."


	5. It's Thunder and It's Lightening

**It's Thunder and It's Lightning**

"Thank you so much, Melissa. You're a life saver." Keeva placed the diaper bag on the entry table and smiled as Melissa McCall cooed and nuzzled her baby. He giggled and clapped his chubby little hands together. Melissa looked up at her. "It's not a problem at all. I'm off this weekend and I'd love nothing more than to watch this beautiful little boy so that his mommy and daddy can have a few nights off."

She gave the baby an Eskimo kiss before tickling his belly. Keeva laughed and turned her head to the front door when she heard the horn honk. She looked at Jamie who was thoroughly engrossed in the chain around Melissa's neck to even notice that his mother was getting ready to leave. Melissa smiled at her. "He'll be fine. Go. Have a good time. He'll be here when you get back." Keeva smiled and nodded before picking up her bag and heading towards Allison's car.

She slipped in the backseat and leaned forward so her head was between the two girls' shoulders. Allison pulled away from the house and began to follow the bus route. "I don't understand why you're not on the bus with the rest of cross country team." Keeva looked over at Lydia and shrugged. "Technically, I'm not going to the meet. Coach told me I didn't need to go what with me being a new mom and he didn't want to discriminate. He just wanted me to know that he wanted me to feel like I was spending time with my son." She rolled her eyes. "Those were his words, not mine." Lydia snorted and leaned her head against the window. "I can't believe we're going to this stupid cross country meet."

Keeva rolled her eyes. "Well, this stupid cross country meet is where pretty much all the werewolves are going to be at once so, safety in numbers." Allison laughed tightly and shook her head. Keeva looked over at her. "What?" The brunette pressed her lips together. "Nothing." Keeva narrowed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Something was going on.

.

They'd been on the road for almost an hour and Allison was starting to irritate Keeva. "Am I getting too close? I'm getting too close aren't I?" Lydia looked out the windshield. "That depends. Are you following the bus or are you planning on mounting it at some point?" Allison bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I should probably back off."

Keeva, during this interesting exchange, was engaged in a furious texting exchange with her boyfriend. Stiles was being very avoidy about what happened to Derek last night with the alphas. Keeva hadn't heard from either him or Cora or Peter and it was starting to piss her off.

"That also depends. Do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Keeva looked up and locked her phone, slipping it into her purse. "Well, after what happened I'm not letting him out of my sight." Keeva leaned forward and braced her elbows on the backs of the seats. "And by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door." Lydia looked over at her, confused. "For what?"

Keeva looked over at Allison who was taking way too long to answer. She narrowed her eyes. Allison cleared her throat and straightened in her seat. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." Lydia and Keeva exchanged glances before settling back in their seats. They both knew she was lying but neither one was going to be the first to say something to her.

.

"McCall not you too!" Stiles looked up when Finstock accused Scott of being car sick. Scott straightened and shook his head. "No, coach, I'm good!" Stiles glanced down and noticed that Scott's grey t-shirt was stained crimson. "Scott, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal because I'm pretty sure still bleeding means not healing like at all." Stiles glanced up at the front of the bus where Ethan was next to Danny.

The alpha's head was turned to the left, his ear pointed in their direction. "He's listening." Scott said. Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Is he going to do something?" Scott slowly shook his head. He was sluggish and pale. "Not in front of this many people." His speech was starting to slur but Stiles decided to ignore it for the time being. "What about the two ticking time bombs sitting in front of him?" He motioned to Isaac and Boyd a few rows ahead of them. Scott shook his head. "No, they won't. Not here." Stiles nodded and watched Boyd turn his head to face Ethan. An accusing scowl adorned his dark features.

"Well, what if they do? Are you going to stop them?" Stiles looked at Scott and sighed. He was sweating bullets and his face was white as a sheet. "If I have to."

.

"So is that whole not let them out of your sight thing literal or more like a general rule?" Keeva looked up from her crossword puzzle and Allison turned to stare at Lydia. "Why?" Allison asked. Lydia pursed her lips. "'Cause you're running on fumes." Allison leaned forward and groaned. Keeva caught a look at her gas gage and grimaced. She was on empty. "I'm pretty sure that bus gets a lot more mileage than this Toyota." Lydia quipped. Allison sneered. "What if we stop?"

Lydia shrugged. "Is it really that big of a deal? So we lose them. We know where they're headed." Allison looked at her side mirror. "You didn't see what happened." Allison said. Lydia didn't look up from her book. "I know who started it." She whispered. Allison blinked and Keeva's hand froze against her puzzle. "Is that what Aidan told you?" She said in an accusing tone.

Lydia froze and looked up, staring at Keeva in the rearview mirror. The red head didn't look up from her book. "Aidan? Wait a second." Lydia glanced from Keeva to Allison. "Is that why you invited me on the whole little road trip thing?" Neither girl answered her. "Oh, my gosh. You're keeping an eye on them." She turned in her seat to look at the crown of Keeva's head. "And me." Allison didn't take her eyes off the road.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Keeva asked. Lydia arched an eyebrow. "I am appalled by the insinuation." Allison smirked and made eye contact with Keeva who was wearing an identical look on intrigue. "Nothing?" Lydia looked away and set her shoulders. "Nothing."

Allison slammed on the breaks and Keeva grunted. "What the fuck?"

.

Scott groaned as the torn flesh of his side was pulled sharply as the bus stepped on its breaks. Stiles glanced at him. "There's a jackknifed tractor a few miles ahead." Stiles arched an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Scott looked at him and nodded his head towards Isaac. "Isaac just said it." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Scott slowly stood. "Whoa, Scott? Where are you going?" Stiles asked. "Boyd. He's going to do something." Stiles nodded. "Okay, well how do you know that?" Scott pushed against Stiles' arm that was blocking his exit from the bus seat. "Look at his hands." Stiles did as he was told and groaned. Boyd had fully fledged werewolf claws gutting out of his nail beds and they were digging into the seat in front of him. "This is just fantastic." Stiles whispered.

Scott tightly gripped the backs of the seats as he slowly shuffled up from the back of the bus towards Boyd. He stumbled along the walkway and clamped his hand tightly over Boyd's keeping the boy seated. "Let go." Boyd snarled. Isaac's eyes flew from one to the other. Scott crouched down to Boyd's level, ignoring the strain it put on his abdomen. "You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go."

Boyd looked from Ethan and back to Scott. "What are you going to do? Kill him? Right here? And then what? What are you going to do after that?" Boyd stared hard at Scott and drew his face just a little bit closer. "I don't care." Scott scoffed and shook his head. Boyd jerked against Scott's hand but Isaac was there, his arm wrapped around Boyd's keeping him pressed against the seat. "I do." Scott said. "Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt." Isaac said.

Boyd looked down at Scott's torso and saw the blood seeping through his shirt. He forgot about what he was going to do in favor of wondering about the wound. "I'm fine." Scott said. Boyd looked up at him. "Give me a chance to figure something out. Something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." Scott said. Boyd nodded and looked away. Isaac watched as Scott struggled to the back of the bus.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked. Scott shuffled back into his seat by the window. Scott grunted confirmation. He was too tired to form actual words. "'Kay good cause we've got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone like every five minutes like he's waiting for something. Like a message or signal of some kind. I don't know. Something evil though, I can tell." He pointed to Scott. "I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that."

He crossed his arms across the back of the seat in front of him and rested his chin on his hands. "I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott said. Stiles nodded and kept his eyes zeroed in on the back of Ethan's head. "Yeah, neither do I." He looked over at Scott. Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to see what he's waiting for."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask."

Stiles typed a message on his phone before sending it to Danny. They watched as Danny looked down before over at them. Stiles smiled goofily and waved. Danny shook his head. Stiles huffed and sent another message. Danny didn't even look up this time. He just responded with one word. No. Stiles sent another message and Danny turned in his seat. Stiles shrugged and Danny shook his head.

Stiles awed at what Danny sent him back. "Aw, Danny has a crush." He smiled up at Scott who blinked at him. Stiles' smile slipped off his face and he nodded. "Right, bad guy." He typed a response back and watched Danny shake his head. Stiles groaned and furiously pressed buttons on his phone. Scott could hear the little pings of Danny's alert going off rapidly. Suddenly they stopped. Ethan looked back at them and they ducked.

"Well, that wasn't very subtle." Stiles whispered. Scott groaned and slowly straightened up again. Stiles looked down when his alert went off. "Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night." Stiles read off. Scott narrowed his eyes. "Ennis?" Stiles splayed his hands. "Okay so does that mean…" Scott nodded. "He's not dead." Stiles looked up at the back of Ethan's head. "Not yet."

"Jared," They looked up when coach addressed the resident vomiter of the cross country team. "I'm warning you. I'm a sympathetic vomiter. If you throw up, I will throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting." Jared gaged and looked out the window. "Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good."

Coach sighed. "I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared." Jared shook his head violently. "That's not good. Not good." Coach stood up straight. "The rest of you, don't think we're going to miss this meet just because of a slight traffic jam, I minor tornado warning, Jared. We're going to make this thing. Nothing is going to stop us.

"Stilinski put your hand down." Stiles shrugged. "You know there's like a food exit about half a mile up. I don't know if we stop then maybe traffic…"

"We're not going to stop." Finstock shook his head. Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Okay, but if we stopped…"

"Stilinski!" Coach brought his whistle up to his lips and blew hard. "Shut it! Seriously, it's a little bus. Stop asking me questions." He turned around and Stiles sagged in his seat, bringing his hand up to his mouth. "I hate him." Scott leaned his head against the window. "Did you call Deaton?" Stiles glanced over at his friend. "I keep getting his voicemail." Stiles shook his head. "Alright, that's it. I'm calling the girls."

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed his recent contacts, pulling up Keeva's number. "How are they going to help? They're back in Beacon Hills." Scott asked. "They're not." Stiles looked out the back window. "They've been following us for hours." Scott looked out the window but he couldn't see anything. "Pathetic."

.

Keeva jumped when her phone rang. "Hey, Stiles," Allison and Lydia turned to face her. "We're just about to walk into a movie so…"

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker." She snapped her mouth shut and pressed the speaker button. She gave the girls a sheepish look. "Okay, look Scott's still hurt." Allison drew her eyebrows together. "What do you mean still? He's not healing?"

"No. He's not healing. I actually think he's getting worse. The blood's turning like a black color." Lydia drew her eyebrows together. "What's wrong with him?" Keeva rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with him? I don't…Do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?"

Allison sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest. "We need to get him off the bus." Keeva said. "And take him where? A hospital?" Allison looked over at her best friend. "If he's dying, yes." Lydia closed her mouth and glanced back at Keeva who nodded grimly. "Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over." Allison said. Stiles scoffed long and deep. "Yeah, I've been trying."

Allison shook her head. "Well, reason with him." Keeva laughed and shook her head. "Reason? Have you met this guy?" He whispered. Keeva snorted and Allison glared at her. "Just try something." Keeva heard Stiles sigh before he hung up.

.

"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for three hours and…" Coach cut him off with a sharp breath to his whistle. Stiles gaped at him. "It's sixty miles to the next rest stop after…" Another blow. Stiles took a deep breath and started again.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good…"

Whistle.

"You know our bladders aren't exactly…"

Whistle.

"Coach…"

Whistle.

"This is…"

Whistle.

"Can you ju…"

Whistle.

"Please…"

Whistle. Whistle.

"Stop…"

Whistle. Whistle.

"Let me talk!"

Whistle. The coach laughed.

"Every time you…"

He whistled again and it was long and drawn out. "Get back to your seat, Stilinski!"

"Okay!" Stiles turned back around stalked back to his seat. "Jared," Stiles stopped. "Keep your eyes on the horizon." Stiles waited for coach to turn back around and he turned menacingly to Jared. He sat down beside the sweating boy. "Hey, Jared." He looked over at Stiles and raised his eyebrows. "How're you doing?" Stiles smirked and it stretched his whole face. He looked maniacal.

Keeva watched as student's burst from the bus. Jared was covered in vomit. She grimaced and stepped out of the car. Allison turned off the car and rushed to find Scott and Stiles. Stiles was slowly supporting Scott off the bus when Allison found them a few feet from the bus. She slipped her arm around his left side and helped Stiles carry his weight.

Keeva followed behind as they eased him into the bathroom and down against the wall. Stiles lifted the left side of his t-shirt and Keeva covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, my God." She whispered. The wound was black, the same color as the blood seeping from it. His veins pushed up against his skin. "Why didn't you tell us?" Lydia asked. Keeva glanced over at her. She hadn't even realized that she had followed them. "Sorry." Scott attempted sarcasm.

"Give us a second okay." Allison said. She stood up from her crouched position in front of him. The four of them stepped a few feet away. "How could this be happening? I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison whispered. Keeva glanced over at Scott. His eyes were closed and his breaths were coming fast and sharp. "Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles asked. Lydia shook her head. "What if it's too late? What if they can't help?"

Stiles looked at Scott. "We have to do something." Lydia swallowed thickly. "You know, it could be psychological." Keeva looked at Lydia and shook her head. "What do you mean?" Stiles swallowed and shook his head. "You mean like psychosomatic?" Lydia shook her head. "Symatiphormic." Stiles narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Keeva nodded and looked over at Scott. He hadn't moved. "So you think it's all in his head?" Stiles asked. Lydia nodded. "Yes, it's all in his head." Lydia moved to go back to Scott. "Because of Derek." Keeva jerked her head towards Stiles.

He snapped his mouth shut and glanced at her. "What's wrong with Derek?" Stiles avoided her gaze and licked his lips. "He's not letting himself heal because…Because Derek died." Keeva raised her eyebrows. "Died?" Stiles nodded. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I will not talk about this right now. I can't. I cannot. I will not think about this." Stiles shook his head.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked. Lydia froze and then rummaged quickly in her bag, pulling out a small sewing kit. She looked up at Allison and exchanged glances with Keeva and Stiles. "Stitch him up." Allison sighed heavily and looked over at Scott. "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is believe it's healing." Stiles nodded and looked between all three girls. "I'll do it." Allison offered.

Stiles glanced at Keeva and Lydia nodded. "Let's go." Allison ordered. They set themselves in motion. Keeva started pulling Scott's shirt above his head and Lydia tore an abundance of paper towels from the dispenser. Allison took a lighter from her purse and took it to the needle. She looked down at Scott. "He's going to need a new shirt. Where's his bag?"

Stiles stood and glanced at Keeva and Lydia. "I'm going to get it. I hate needles anyway." Stiles took Keeva's hand and drug her from the room, leaving Lydia alone with Allison. When they reached the outdoors, she pulled her hand roughly away from his and stalked past him. "What the fuck, Stiles?" She rounded on him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

Stiles swallowed thickly. "I didn't tell you because I don't entirely believe that he's dead." She snapped her eyes up to him. He nodded and pursed his lips. "Yeah, so that's what I think. I'm not saying he's not dead. I'm just saying that I don't believe it." She swallowed thickly and licked her lips. She looked over when coach blew his whistle. "Let's go! Back on the bus!" Lydia raced out of the bathroom and shook her head.

"We have to keep that bus from leaving." Stiles gaped. "How are we supposed to do that?" She shrugged and shook her head. They looked over sharply when they heard a commotion. Lydia made her way to the bathroom and Stiles and Keeva raced towards the noise. They couldn't get a good view but it sounded like someone was getting beat up.

"Shit!" Keeva whispered. She pushed on Stiles' shoulder. "Help me up." Stiles crouched and Keeva swung her legs over his shoulders. He slowly stood and she hooked her ankles behind his back. She gasped and tightened her hands in his hair. "Ow, ow. What?" She shook her head. "Stiles!" She gasped sharply when he turned around. "What's going on?" She felt her boyfriend shrug and Scott looked up at her.

"Isaac… Ethan…" She trailed off. Scott pushed through the crowd and stopped at what he saw. Isaac had his left hand wrapped around the front of Ethan's shirt as he punched him over and over again. Ethan's lip and nose were bleeding and it smeared the whole right side of his face. "Isaac!" As soon as Scott shouted his name, the beta wolf froze and looked over at Scott. He gave him a small smile before releasing the alpha.

It was quiet for a long time. "Okay, everyone back on the bus." Finstock said, shocked. Stiles crouched and helped Keeva off his shoulders, making their way back onto the bus. Lydia took a seat in front of Keeva and Stiles. Allison sat beside Scott. "So it's the sacrifices. Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's like a dark druid."

Lydia nodded. "Or actually is a dark druid." Stiles nodded. Keeva folded her hands across the seat in front of her. "A Darach." Keeva sighed. "You know, in some ancient cultures they sacrifice people in preparation for battle." Stiles swallowed and looked at Lydia who stared at Keeva wide eyed.

"So we have alpha werewolves against a dark druid." Lydia nodded. "Yeah." Keeva sighed and turned her head to face Stiles. He smiled sadly at her and rested his hand on her knee. He looked out the window.

.

.

.

.

**Again this chapter isn't very long but I hope you enjoy it. This is the last full week of classes before spring break so I probably won't update for a few days. I have a test on Thursday and another on Friday so I hope you like it. **


	6. Alibi

**Alibi**

"I've seen worse." Keeva looked over at Scott and made a face. The bus had only just pulled up in front of the motel and she already had a weird feeling about it. The Glen Capri motel was situated at an exit far down the highway with little to no other venues nearby. There might have been a gas station a few miles back and maybe a burger joint a few miles up but other than that, they were literally in the middle of nowhere. Bum fuck Egypt was saying that flashed like a neon sign behind her eyes.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles responded. Coach blew his whistle and pointed to the right side of the motel. "Listen up. The meets been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." Keeva raised her eyebrows and hoisted her back higher up on her shoulder.

"You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely." He fanned out the keys in his hand. Stiles and Scott moved with the crowd. Stiles took a key and laced his fingers with Keeva's. "Stilinski, separate rooms! I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" Keeva sighed. "Coach, we already have a baby." He stared at her. "Just pretend like you're staying with Argent and Martin so I don't have the school board coming down on my head." She rolled her eyes and unlaced her hand with Stiles' veering over to be closer to Allison and Lydia. "Thank you very much!"

"I don't like this place." Lydia whispered. Keeva looked over at her. Allison glanced up at the towering motel. "I don't think the people who own this place like this place." Allison tried to play it off like she was kidding. Lydia shook her head, her face set in a mask of foreboding. "It's just for a night." Keeva whispered. Lydia nodded slowly and unsurely. "A lot can happen in one night."

Keeva hooked her arm through Lydia's and they followed Allison towards the motel. She had to practically drag Lydia, she was so stiff. They made their way up the stone steps. Keeva counted 17 steps on their way up. She sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at Lydia. A feeling of dread trailed down her spine and sank low in her stomach. She turned her head around to glance in both directions. Her classmates had dispersed throughout the rooms and were no longer in her sight. She licked her lips and shook her head, clearing the sound of her heartbeat out of her ears.

Allison had already reached the door and was arranging her things on the far side of the room. Lydia stood, with her back to the window and surveyed the room. She was still superstitious. Keeva took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her bag. "I'm going to go find Stiles and Scott." She always felt safer with her boyfriend. He made her feel protected.

She quickly exited the room and made her way down the long path between places. She followed the sound of his heart, a noise she could pick out of a full room, and turned into the door. Both he and Scott had collapsed backwards on the bed with their faces turned up to the ceiling. "Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically I guess. I had Derek on there twice."

She drew her eyebrows together and set her back down by the door. She wanted it to be nearby in case she had to make a quick getaway. From what, she didn't know. She leaned back against the convector heater and listened to the boys talk. "So, who's number one. Harris?"

"Just cause he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Scott drew his eyebrows together and turned his head to look at his best friend. "So, if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices." It sounded weak.

Stiles blinked and looked at Scott. "Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head." Scott sighed. "Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people." Keeva winced. Even she remembered Stiles calling that one from the start.

Stiles sharply turned his head and sat up. "'S'cuse me? I'm sorry, what?" He pushed himself off the bed. "I…yes we did. I called that from day one actually." Keeva pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle a snort. Scott scoffed lightly. "Yeah, but we never really seriously thought it was Matt." Stiles shook his head. "I was serious. I was quiet serious actually. Deadly serious, no one listened to me." Keeva hummed and he turned his head to give her a scathing look. Scott ignored his friend's tangent. "Who're the other three?"

"Derek's sister Cora." Keeva arched an eyebrow. "No one knows anything about her and she's Derek's sister." She sat up. "Hey, I know her." Stiles rounded on her and gave her a questioning once over. "When was the last time you had a full on conversation with the girl? No, I'm sorry, when was the last time you saw this girl?" Keeva opened her mouth to retort but found herself coming up blank. Stiles nodded in confirmation. "That's what I thought."

Keeva sat down heavily against the convector and folded her arms over her chest. Stiles turned back to Scott. "Next," He pointed at him. "Your boss." That got a firm reaction out of the werewolf. He sat up on the bed and drew his eyebrows together. "My boss?" Stiles nodded. "Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi Wan thing he's got going on, you know? Freaks me out." Scott knotted his fingers together on his knees and tapped his thumbs together. He stared blankly at Stiles.

"Oh, my God have you still not seen Star Wars?" Keeva called out. Stiles blinked at his best friend before gaping. "I swear if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie." Stiles shook his head violently. "It just makes me crazy." Stiles said. Scott rolled his eyes. "What was the last one?" Stiles looked back at Keeva who shrugged her shoulders. "Lydia." Keeva licked her lips and looked away. Stiles sat down heavily on the bed and Scott stared at him, confused. "She was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea, so…" Stiles trailed off.

Scott looked straight ahead and seemed to roll all the options around in his head. As if on a timer, both boys sighed and leaned back flat on the beds. Keeva rubbed her hands down the tops of her thighs and grabbed her bag off the floor, venturing towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." Stiles watched her close the door before he turned his head back to the ceiling.

.

Stiles sighed as his made his way down the stairs. He rounded the corner and pulled a wrinkled dollar out of his pocket. His steps stuttered for a brief moment when he saw Boyd staring blankly at the glass of the vending machine. "Yo." He watched as Boyd punched in the three digit code and smiled. "Hey, that's the same thing I was going to get." Boyd didn't look at him.

The peanut butter crackers were slowly pushed forward but the got jammed right at the front. Stiles made a face of disappointment. "Oh, you know what, hang on. I got a patented method for this. Don't worry." He stuffed the dollar in his back pocket and brought both of his hands up to the top of the machine. Before he even flexed his arms, Boyd punched straight through the glass, shattering it and sending pieces flying across the concrete.

Stiles pulled his hands away slowly and watched Boyd mechanically take the crackers, pulling the metal spring with it, and walk away. Stiles glanced from his back to the vending machine and back before taking a careful step through the glass. He reached in a pulled out the crackers and a package of Reese's peanut butter cups and some Doritos. He held the snacks to his chest before making his way up the stairs. Scott was gone when he entered the room.

He heard the shower running and smiled.

.

Keeva ran her hands her face and through her hair. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the hot water wash over her shoulders and down her back. She sighed when she felt someone step in behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and smooth lips kissed the back of her neck. She dropped her head forward and stroked the skin of his forearms.

"What's going on, Keeva? You've been wired since we got here." She lifted her head and turned in his arms. He locked her fingers together and rested his hands on the small of her back. She rested her arms on his shoulders and curled the hair at the nape of his neck around her fingers. "I just got a really bad feeling the moment we got off the bus." She shrugged and pressed her forehead to his collarbone. "I don't know."

He brought his hand up to her hair and trailed it down her back. She tightened her arms around him and he felt her shiver. He rested his hands on her hips and slowly rocked their bodies side to side. "Everything's going to be okay." He whispered against her temple. He felt her nod and run her hands over his hair and across his shoulders.

He hummed low in his throat and stroked the bones of her hips with his thumbs. She trailed the tips of her fingers down his back and pulled away from him, meeting his eyes. "Something bad's going to happen." She whispered. He released a long breath through his nose and tipped her chin up, raising her face closer to his. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you." He responded just as quietly.

She closed her eyes when she felt his lips meet hers. She sighed when she felt the tip of his tongue skin the inside of her upper lip. She moaned and lifted her right leg up to hook around his hip. He brought his hand down to cup the back of her calf. She felt him harden against the inside of her thigh and she rocked her hips, smirking when she heard his moan against her lips.

His right hand came around to her chest and cupped her breast in his palm. She sighed against his gentle caress and pushed her body harder against his. He took a few shuffled steps back until her back hit the wall. She gasped when she felt the contrasting cold tile against her back compared to the heat coming off of his chest. He drew her leg up higher on his waist and rocked against her.

She drew a hand up into his hair and pulled lightly on the wet strands. He moved his lips away from hers and across her jaw bone towards her ear and down the side of her neck. She felt him angle his hips towards her entrance. She drew her eyebrows together when she heard a low beeping in the other room. She gasped when he sheathed himself slowly inside of her. "Stiles." He moaned against her neck and rocked slowly against her. She closed her eyes and felt them cross behind her lids. She tightened her grip in his hair when she heard something beep again.

"Stiles wait." He stopping moving but kept his head buried in her neck. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards the shower curtain. It came again. She turned her face towards him. "Did you hear that?" Stiles blinked languidly before angling his head towards the bedroom. He sighed and carefully pulled out of her. She gasped and stood still as he placed her leg back down on the ground. He looked down at her face and leaned over her, turning the water off. "Reality calls."

They carefully stepped out of the shower and towel dried themselves off. Stiles wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the room. He stopped when he saw Scott peering stiffly out of the window with his phone to his ear. "Hey, Scott, you okay?" The other boy turned away from the window and stared, wide eyed at a half-naked Stiles as if he was staring through him. Stiles sighed when his phone beeped again and Scott turned back to window.

Stiles finally answered the text just as Keeva came out of the bathroom. He drew his eyebrows together and handed her the piece of technology so he could get dressed. Keeva narrowed her eyes at the screen before looking up at Scott. Stiles quickly joined her and took the phone back from her hands. "Hey, Scott, we'll be right back, okay, buddy? Don't go anywhere." He took her hand and quickly led her from the room.

Scott didn't appear to hear him and he didn't react when they left the room. He continued to stare out the window. They quickly made their way down the stone path and entered Allison and Lydia's room. Lydia was standing by the window, peering out of the curtain as if on watch. Allison was pacing. Both girls looked up when they entered.

"What's so urgent that you needed us right now?" Allison looked at Lydia before beginning. "Earlier, I was in the shower and Scott came in and started saying…very strange things. I haven't seen Scott act like that since the full moon." Stiles nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I know, he was definitely a little off with me too. It actually was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"See," All eyes turned to Lydia. "It is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now or someone needs to learn how to do an excercism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us." She stalked over to the bed side table and pulled out a Bible. Keeva raised her hand. "Okay, just hold on, alright? What if it's not just the motel?" Keeva looked over at Allison. "The number in the office?"

Lydia looked over at Allison. "It started at 198 but then the next time we saw it, it went up by three." Keeva nodded and glanced up at Stiles. "Like three sacrifices?" His eyes widened slightly and he snapped his head up to Allison and Lydia. "What if this time it's three werewolves?" Allison flicked her eyes between her friends. "Scott, Isaac and Boyd." Stiles nodded and met the eyes of every girl present before speaking again. "Maybe we were meant to come here." Lydia snapped her fingers. "Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now?" Stiles looked over at her and drew his eyebrows together. "Wait hold on."

Stiles took the Bible from Lydia's hand and opened it, several pieces yellowed newspaper clippings scattered out across the bedspread. "What is that?" Allison asked. The girls crowded around and leaned against his shoulders, each trying to catch a better look at the papers. "28 Year Old Man Hangs Himself at the Infamous Glen Capri." He read.

He knelt next to the bed and rearranged all the articles. The girls followed him. "Look at these two." Lydia pointed out two individual articles. "They both mention the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room." Keeva carefully stood on shaky legs, her crushing feeling of foreboding suddenly rushing back. "So, if every room has a Bible?" Allison asked. Lydia nodded. "There could be articles in all the rooms."

The other three stood and stared down at the bed. The articles gazed back at them mockingly. "That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow; this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred." Stiles rambled sarcastically. Keeva elbowed his ribs. Lydia, her eyes droopy and sad, looked over at Allison. "What if the room next door as one about the couple?" Stiles looked over at her and then behind him at the door. He took great bounding steps across the room before throwing it open.

They quickly followed him and found themselves at the other room. Stiles turned the knob but to no avail. He glanced down at it. "That was not locked before." Lydia said, surprised. Allison shook her head. "Forget it; we need to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here." They turned to track down the three wolves when they heard the distinct whirring of a saw. Stiles sharply turned his head to the door and stared, wide eyed at the girls. "I'm not the only one that heard that, am I?" Lydia asked. "It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Stiles came around them. "Handsaw?" He asked in sheer astonishment.

He knelt on one knee and swiftly and surely began to pick the lock. It wasn't seconds after they heard the saw that they had the door open and came upon the disturbing scene. Ethan was standing in the single beam of light with the handsaw held dangerously close to his stomach. "Hey, no Ethan! Don't!" Stiles ran into the room and gripped the saw tightly in both hands.

They struggled with the machinery and Keeva glanced around for any way to help. She reached down and pulled the cord from the wall. Ethan threw Stiles to the ground and he landed dangerously close to the saw just before it stopped spinning. Allison ran to him and tore him away from the offending object. Ethan flung his claws out and dragged them across his torso. He screamed and Allison and Stiles stood and each took an arm.

They tore his arms away from his chest and Ethan was thrown to the ground. Keeva winced when she heard his flesh sizzle against the heat of the construction lamp. He cradled his arm to his chest and, for the first time, looked on all of them with clarity. Lydia stood just over him and looked like she wanted to help him up but she refrained.

The alpha stumbled to his feet and stared sharply from one to the other. "What just happened?" He barked. None of them answered him and he ran from the room. "Ethan!" Stiles followed and they left the room in a hurry.

"Ethan, wait! What's going on?" Ethan shook his head. "I don't know." Stiles sighed and scurried down the stairs after him, the girls following closely behind. "Ethan," The alpha cut him off. "Didn't you hear what I just said! I don't know how I got there or what I was doing." They reached the landing and turned the corner to his and Danny's room. "You could be a little bit more helpful, alright? We did just safe your life." Stiles called. Ethan turned to the group and took a deep breath. "And you probably shouldn't have." He said cryptically before hurrying back to his room.

Keeva came up behind Stiles and sighed. "What now?" She asked. Allison stood on the third step from the bottom and sighed. "I'll find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Allison ventured back up the stairs and the other three exchanged glances. Stiles glanced up at Lydia and she sighed. "What?" He shrugged. "Why are you looking at me like that? Stiles!"

He closed his eyes and licked his lips, looking out into the distance. "Alright, Lydia, I didn't want to say anything but this, everything we're going through, we've kind of been through something like this before." Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. Keeva took a deep breath and looked away, willing this conversation to hurry along. "What do you mean? When?" Stiles sighed again and shifted his weight. "Your birthday party. The night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane." Lydia shifted her eyes before it seemed to dawn on her.

She shook her head and shoved past him. He looked down at Keeva and she shook her head. The followed her. "Lydia, I'm sorry." Keeva shushed him. "He didn't mean that you're trying to kill people. He just…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Stiles picked up her slack. "I just meant that maybe, maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves." Lydia slowed and turned her head to look at him, incredulous.

Stiles shook himself. "Which now that I say that out loud it just sounds really terrible." Lydia stopped. "Stiles?" Keeva glanced at her boyfriend. "Do hear that?" Keeva looked down and pulled her eyebrows together. They watched as Lydia knelt in front of the grate. She pulled her hair back with one hand and bent closer to the grate. "Lydia, what do you hear?" Keeva asked.

"A baby crying. I hear…I hear water running. Oh, my God." Lydia started to cry. "She's drowning the baby." Lydia stood and looked out across the parking lot, tears streaming down her face. "Someone's drowning."

Keeva and Stiles shared sharp looks. "Boyd and Isaac." They burst into action, running across the lot and up the stairs. They pounded on the door and weren't surprised when no one answered. Stiles turned the knob and was slightly astounded to find the door unlocked but didn't linger on that thought. They raced into room and saw Boyd's feet hanging over the bottom half of the tub, his upper half submerged. Stiles pushed his sleeves up his arms and fell to his knees beside the tub.

He reached in and pulled at the drain. "He's blocked it with something. I can't get to it." Lydia pushed her hair back behind her ear and turned to Keeva. "What do we do?" Keeva slapped the top of the safe pinning Boyd to the bottom of the tub. "Help me." Stiles slid over to them and wrapped his arms around the safe while Lydia and Keeva tugged at the bottom of it. It didn't budge. "Is he dead? How long can a werewolf stay underwater?" Stiles shook his head, his face turning red. "You think I know that?" Stiles jerked to his feet and shook his head. "It's too heavy." Keeva gasped and dropped back away from the safe.

Stiles cried out and Keeva jerked around to face him. He'd burned his arm on the heater in the wall. "Wait a sec, the heater. Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater." Keeve said. Lydia looked down at Boyd. "What?" Stiles shook his head. "It's heat, heat, fire. Heat does it alright. We need something that'll…"

"He's underwater!" Lydia shouted, as if that weren't already obvious. "Yeah I'm aware of that." Stiles shouted. Keeva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the water soaking into her jeans. She opened her eyes. "The bus." Both looked at her quizzically. "On the bus they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxygenizers. They can burn underwater."

"Are you serious?" Keeva nodded jerkily. "Yes! Go!" Stiles slipped out of the door and down the stairs. Keeva took a deep breath and gazed down at Boyd, hoping to God that they could save him. "Wait, where's Isaac?" Lydia asked. Keeva glanced back into the bedroom and stood. "Isaac!" Lydia followed her into the room and the glanced around. There were only so many places he could be. "Where is he?" Lydia screeched.

Keeva held up her hand and cocked her head to the side. "Wait, listen." Lydia stopped moving and turned to face the bed. A rapid, harsh breathing was coming from under the bed. "What is that?" She whispered. Lydia and Keeva locked eyes and slowly lowered themselves to their knees.

Keeva slowly reached for the comforter and lifted it over her head. Isaac looked up sharply and gasped, rearing back farther beneath the bed. She gasped and stood sharply, her back hitting Stiles' chest. He turned her to face him and held the flares in front of him. "What do I do?" Keeva opened her mouth to speak but Lydia beat her to the punch. "The cap it's like a match. The caps a match." Stiles popped the cap off the flare and struck it several times against the end. It wouldn't light. "Why isn't it lighting?" Stiles gritted out through clenched teeth. Keeva followed him into the bathroom. "I don't know!" It lit with a massive whoosh and Stiles held it away from his face.

Stiles knelt at the side of the tub and stuck is whole arm in the water. With a great roar and the crash of the safe, Boyd leapt from the water and sent it splashing over the edge. He quickly shifted back into his human form before hanging his head between his shoulders, exhausted. Keeva took the second flare and easily set it ablaze. She ventured back into the bedroom and knelt on the floor, lifting the blanket. "Hey, Isaac," The terrified wolf looked up. "Got something for you." Keeva stuck the flame beneath the bed and into his face.

He cried out and pushed himself out from the under the bed, still curled on the floor but lucid. Keeva stood and faced Stiles and Lydia. "Now we just need to find Allison and Scott so we can get the hell out of here." Her boyfriend nodded and they left the room, leaving the wolves to fend for themselves.

Right as they stepped across the threshold of the room, Allison practically barreled into Keeva. They girls equally steadied each other before Allison spoke. "I can't find Scott anywhere." The group turned down the steps and into the parking lot. "It's happening to him to isn't it?" Stiles asked. "It has to be. Isn't there another flare on the bus?" Lydia asked. Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get it."

They stopped short at the scene that greeted them. Soaked to the bone in an unidentifiable liquid with a glowing flare gripped tightly in his hand was Scott. His head was cast down and he was standing still as stone. "Scott?" Allison asked. They slowly made their way around him until they were face to face. He didn't register their appearance. "Scott?" She asked again.

Keeva gasped and brought the back of her hand to her nose. The scent of gasoline permeated the air. She saw a red jug discarded to the side. Scott was soaked in gasoline. "There's no hope." His voice was scratchy and low. Like he'd been crying. "What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison said. "Not for me. Not for Derek." Keeva blinked back tears at the reminded that her cousin was more likely than not dead. She shook her head. "Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault." She said. Her throat felt tight.

Scott shook his head. "Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt." Allison shook her head. "People keep getting killed." He sounded broken and resigned. Stiles licked his lips and took a carful step forward. Keeva reached out from him but he gently shook her off. "Scott, listen to me. This isn't you. Alright, this is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay, now…"

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Keeva brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. Stiles took another step closer. "It all started that night. The night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before that?" Stiles nodded slowly, his shoulders shaking as he took a deep breath. "You and me." Scott continued. "We were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good a lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one." Scott's voice shook and he was trembling.

Keeva choked on her breath. Lydia took a step closer to her as if to draw in her strength. "Maybe I should just be no one again." Scott looked up and met Stiles eyes. "No one at all." He twisted his hand around so that the flare was higher from the ground, more securely over the pool of gasoline. Stiles took a step forward. "Scott, just listen to me, okay?" Keeva's eyes flashed to his back.

"You're not no one. You're someone, okay? Scott," Stiles shook his head and a single tear dropped down from his cheek. "You're my best friend. And I need you." Stiles was taking careful steps towards Scott, getting closer and closer to the gas. "Scott, you're my brother. Alright so…" He glanced down and took a deep breath before stepping into the puddle extending out from Scott. Keeva sucked in a sharp breath and felt Allison take her hand.

"If you're going to do this I think you're just going to have to take me with you then." Stiles wrapped his hand around the flare and met Scott's eyes. He tugged carefully on the stick until it was in his hands and only in his hands. He nodded and quickly tossed it behind him. Keeva watched its decent a few feet away from them. She blinked. It rolled back towards the gasoline.

She screamed. "No!" She and Lydia raced towards the boys and Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott and all five of them fell heavily to the concrete. Keeva pressed her face in between Stiles shoulder blades and let herself cry.

.

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know. But in case you missed the announcement, the meets cancelled. We're headed home. Pack it in." Keeva blearily opened her eyes and lifted her head off of Stiles shoulder. The bus began to steadily fill with people. "Pack it in!" Coach yelled. She sat up straight and adjusted her tank top.

She jerked slightly when she watched Ethan sit next to Scott. "I don't know what happened last night." He turned to face Scott. "But I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Keeva narrowed her eyes. Scott? Scott wasn't even in the room when Ethan tried to eviscerate himself. "Sorry, I saved your life. Not that it matters. Just a minor detail." Stiles interjected.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive." Keeva leaned forward against the seat. "What?" She was ignored. "But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack,"

"And he kills his own." Scott finished quietly. Ethan continued as if he was never interrupted. "Or Kali goes after him and we kill him." Keeva shifted but Stiles gripped her knee and shook his head. "That's the way it works." Ethan moved to stand. "You know your little code of ethics there is barbaric. Just FYI." Ethan ventured to the back of the bus and Stiles trailed off, leaning forward in his seat.

"Coach can I see your whistle for a second." Lydia stood and took the whistle from around his neck. Keeva pulled her eyebrows together and watched as she brought it to her lips. She wrapped her hand around the slot and blew. Her eyes widened when she pulled her hand away. She showed it to the group. "Wolfsbane." Stiles exchanged glances with Keeva before looking back at Lydia. "So, every time coach blew his whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd…"

"And Ethan." Lydia finished lamely. "We all inhaled it." Allison sat up. "You were all poisoned by it." Keeva licked her lips. "So that's how the Darach got into their heads." She said. Stiles made a face and snatched the whistle from Lydia. He balled it up into his fist and leaned over Keeva. She sat back and watched him pulled the window down and toss the whistle outside.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Stiles blinked innocently when coach stormed towards him as the bus started moving. Finstock sighed roughly and stalked back to the front of the bus. Keeva smirked and rested her head on the back of her seat.

.

.

.

.

**So, some of you may have noticed Keeva's reaction when she counted 17 stairs and started freaking out a little. That's because I wanted to create some type of supernatural reaction from not just Lydia but from her as well. In Spanish culture, it is believed that Friday the 17 could be a bad omen instead of Friday the 13. The reason for this is because the Roman numeral XVII can be rearranged to form the word VIXI which translates from Latin to "my life is over" so…17 steps. I thought it was cool so I hope some of you did too.**


	7. Holding On and Letting Go

**Holding On and Letting Go**

"Did you know that Kansas City, Missouri is the home to the largest maker of boxed chocolates in the world? Russell Stover still hand dips more than 25 million pieces of chocolate each year." Stiles blinked and rested his book on his chest, turning his head to glance at Keeva. She was sitting on the floor beside him with her laptop open in her lap and a random website pulled up on her screen. Jamie was babbling incessantly beside him on the bed.

"Why are you looking that up?" He asked. She shrugged and changed screens. "Well, in my search for online information about the Darach, I got bored and started watching that one movie with Leslie Mann and Brendan Frasier and I started thinking about that other movie she did with that actor from Missouri but I couldn't think of his name so I looked him up. It was Paul Rudd, by the way. And then I clicked on Kansas City on his Wikipedia page because I know next to nothing about the city." Stiles shoved both hands underneath his head, his mouth agape and his eyebrows drawn together at her train of thought.

"Did you know that in the '70's, the Kansas City mob had this huge gang war over something called The River Quay, which isn't even there anymore, and they blew up three buildings? A lot of gangsters died, apparently." Stiles nodded. "Anyway, when I typed in Kansas City into Google, one of the first articles that popped up was '22 Fun Facts About KC' and I found lots of interesting things." Stiles propped himself up on his elbows and leaned over the side of the bed, his head rested beside her shoulder. "Your train of thought really is astounding." Stiles glanced at his nightstand when his phone began to vibrate.

Before he could grab it, Keeva snatched the piece of technology off the stand. Stiles sighed and flopped onto his back. "Hello?" Keeva drew her eyebrows together and looked at Stiles. He sat up on his elbows and blinked. "What do you mean?"

She got to her feet and furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean, yeah but…" She rolled her eyes. "Don't take that tone with me, Scott McCall. I'll send him over." She hit the red button before Scott had time to stutter out a response and tossed the phone on the bed. She lay down on her stomach and tickled Jamie's belly. Stiles blinked at her. "Are you supposed to tell me something?" She looked up at him. "Scott wants you to meet him at the hospital?" Stiles jerked up onto his knees with wild eyes. "Why? What happened? What's going on?"

Keeva raised her hand and pressed it flat against his chest. "Whoa, slow down, tiger! He says that some doctor is missing. He's with Ethan." Stiles deflated and stepped off the bed to slip his shoes on. "I'll see you later." She snorted and made faces at Jamie.

.

"No, dad, they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings. Okay, two doctors, both gone." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest while his dad mulled over his response. "So, whose car is this?" He asked. Melissa spoke up. "Dr. Hilliard. The on call doctor, the ER attending is the one that never made it in." The sheriff nodded and Stiles rubbed his thumb and index finger together. The sheriff turned to Melissa. "Let me just focus on getting your story first." He turned to Scott and Stiles. "Boys, give us a second?" They nodded and took a few steps away from their parents.

"So, how's that ass chewing you received from Keeva go?" Scott gave Stiles a withering look and Stiles smirked. "Can we be serious, please?" Scott pleaded. Stiles, smirk still plastered on his face, nodded. "So, these are definitely sacrifices, right?" Scott asked. Stiles looked at the empty car behind his dad. "Yeah, it's one Deaton mentioned. Healers." Scott shook his head and licked his lips. "What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence and if he hadn't been with Ethan he probably would've died and Danny's not a healer." Stiles nodded along with Scott's logic.

Stiles drew his eyebrows together and cocked his head when he noticed his dad on the phone. Scott looked over his shoulder and back at Stiles. "Can you hear that?" Stiles asked. Scott looked at the sheriff and focused his hearing. His eyes wide and his mouth gaping, he looked back at Stiles. "They found a body." Stiles' eyebrows rose.

.

Keeva jumped when Ms. Blake slammed a book on her desk. Stiles looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Good morning. As you all know Mr. Harris is still missing, I mean sick. Anyway, I am filling in while we all hope and pray for another more qualified substitute to take my place." Stiles looked over his shoulder at Scott who shrugged. "Okay, so let's get started shall we."

Stiles discreetly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began to tap away. Keeva rolled her eyes and kept an eye out for Ms. Blake. "My dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled but he did die from asphyxiation they just don't know how." Keeva turned her eyes him. "Is that what you texted Scott?" Stiles nodded once. She flipped her pen between her fingers. "So the other doctor could still be alive?" She asked. Stiles glanced up towards the front of the room and watched Ms. Blake's back for several seconds. "I don't know but there's got to be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital at least. Any one of them could be next."

She nodded and took a deep breath before releasing it in a heavy sigh. She turned her head when she heard Scott's phone go off. He scrambled to answer it before ducking down and pressing it to his ear. The conversation was over in less than a minute and Scott looked petrified by whatever had been said. She nudged Stiles and he followed her gaze to his best friend. His eyebrows furrowed together. Scott exchanged looks with both Keeva and Stiles before shaking his head and resting it between his hands.

Class seemed to drag on before the bell finally rang and Scott raced from the room. Keeva bolted after him while Stiles followed at a slower pace and dialed buttons on his phone. "Scott! Where are you going?" He turned and shook his head. "Deaton called. He was taken." Keeva's eyes widened and she scoffed, picking up her pace to keep up with Scott's long stride. "He called you before he was taken!" She screeched. Scott nodded and pushed the north entrance doors open.

"Where are you going?" Stiles called. Scott straddled his bike and pulled his helmet on. "I have to go get him." Keeva shook her head and wrapped her hands around the handlebars. "Scott, he's probably already gone." Scott shook his head and began to walk the bike backwards. "He told me to find him." Keeva gaped and released his bike just as he started the engine. She watched him speed away.

Stiles came up beside her and sighed. "I called my dad." She looked up at him. He was still watching the spot where Scott had disappeared. "He'll beat him there." She nodded and gazed into the distance.

.

Stiles turned his head away from Keeva when he heard his dad slapped Scott's shoulder. "We're going to do everything you can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school." The sheriff walked away and Scott looked at the couple standing next to him before nodding his head towards the back room.

Stiles glanced at his dad before resting his hand on Keeva's back and leading her to the back room. Scott opened the door and they quietly slipped inside. He crossed his arms over his chest and met Stiles' eyes. "We have to tell him." Keeva's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and she gaped up at Stiles. He blinked and opened his mouth to respond to his best friend.

"You mean like tell him, tell him? Or do you mean telling him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Scott nodded. "The first one." Stiles shook his head and gaped. "Remember how your mom reacted? She couldn't look you in the eye for like a week." Scott nodded. "And she got over it."

Stiles looked out the window of the door and stared at the back of his father's head. Keeva locked her fingers with his and waited for him to answer. "And it actually made us closer." Scott was trying to be comforting. Stiles sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and rocked back on his heels. "I don't know, dude. I mean look at him, he's completely overwhelmed as it is." Keeva looked at the sheriff and watched as he ran his hand over his tired face. "He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening."

Keeva could see both sides. On Scott's side, telling the sheriff might benefit him. He would finally know what's going on in Beacon Hills. On Stiles' side, telling the sheriff could double his chances of getting hurt. It was six of one and half a dozen of the other. "He's got people dying in his town, a town he's supposed to protect. It's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's going to find out sooner or later." Stiles shook his head and tightened his hold on Keeva.

"Is now really the right time?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. "What if not telling him now gets somebody else killed?" Keeva stared hard at Scott and was ready to punch him in the throat. "What if telling him gets him killed?" Stiles deadpanned. Scott closed his mouth and just stared at Stiles. "Okay, look I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that but this is…" Stiles trailed off and stared out the window. "Scott, this is my actual father. I can't…" He scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. "I can't lose both of my parents, alright? Not both of them." Scott licked his lips and nodded.

"You're right." Scott said. Stiles sighed heavily and licked his lips, his eyes glassy. "No, I'm not. I'm not right." He met Scott's eyes and nodded once. "I'll tell him." Keeva sighed. "I'll help you." Scott said. Stiles sighed and tightened his grip on Keeva's hand as Scott made his way to the door and twisted the knob. They pushed it open and the sight before them stopped them in their tracks.

Mrs. Morell was talking to the sheriff. "Please, whatever you need, however I can help finding my brother." Stiles looked over at Scott and drew his eyebrows together. Scott shrugged and looked back towards Morell. "Could you excuse us for a minute? Thank you." The sheriff and his deputy walked around the desk and into the lobby. Morell made her way towards them with purpose. "Listen to me very carefully, all of you. No sheriff, deputy or detective is going to be able to find him."

Stiles' shoulders sagged in relief and Scott shook his head. "You don't have to ask us for help." She cocked her head to the side. "Actually, I'm trying to help you because if you're going to find my brother then you're going to need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and drew his eyebrows together. It dawned on Keeva first and she smacked Stiles' shoulder. "Lydia."

.

"Where are we even supposed to find her in this mess?" Someone had pulled the fire alarm and students were milling around the building looking for the closest exit. Stiles shrugged, frustrated, as he pulled her along through the bodies. He stopped suddenly and switched his route. "What? Did you see her?" He shook his head. "No, but I saw Aiden come out of the boys' locker room." Keeva nodded. "Good place to look."

Stiles maneuvered them around to the side entrance of the locker room and they scurried inside. They turned the corner and saw Cora with her hand wrapped around Lydia's wrist. As much as she loved her cousin, she hadn't seen her in several years and knew more about Lydia than Cora so it was safe to say that Keeva trusted Lydia slightly more than Cora. It kind of pissed her off to see Cora manhandling her friends.

"Let go." Lydia pulled against Cora's hold but the wolf didn't budge. "I said…"

"Let go." Both girls turned to Stiles who sighed. "She said let go." Cora scoffed and pushed Lydia away from her. The girl stumbled and quickly made her way towards Keeva. She smiled at her and looked over at Cora. "Well, I guess I know whose side you're on, cousin." Keeva sneered. "There aren't any sides, Cora. You've been gone a long time. A lot's changed." Cora narrowed her eyes and made to move towards her but Stiles stepped in front of her. "I need Lydia for something. Now, you can either play nice and come along or run back to Derek and tell him his message has been received."

Cora sneered and flicked her eyes between all three before rolling them and waving them forward. Stiles nodded his appreciation and dragged Keeva and Lydia out of the locker room. They easily made their way down the nearly empty hall and snuck inside the chemistry lab. Stiles situated them at a table before leaving again.

Keeva sat next to Lydia and the other girl smiled at her. Stiles came back in less than two minutes with a thin rectangular box tucked underneath his arm. Keeva drew her eyebrows together and watched him removed the contents of the box. "A Ouija board?" Lydia asked. Stiles arranged the board in front of the three girls. "Also called a spirit board and it's worth a shot." Lydia rolled her eyes. "A shot in the dark." She said skeptically.

Stiles scoffed. "Would you just try it please, okay? Let's not forget who this is for? Scott's boss who's also saved our collective asses on more than one occasion." Cora stared at the board. "So, do we all do this?" She gestured to the board. Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

All four placed the tips of their fingers on the planchette. "Everybody ready?" Stiles asked. Keeva nodded, Lydia smacked her lips together, "Yeah." And Cora rolled her eyes. "Yes." Stiles stared down at the board. "Where's Dr. Deaton?" For several seconds, they waited with baited breath. Stiles glanced up at Lydia who stared at him. "What?" Stiles flicked his eyes to the board and then back to Lydia. "Are you going to answer it?" Lydia looked over at Keeva and shook her head. "Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit world."

Keeva scoffed and removed her hands from the planchette. "Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked. Lydia shook her head and narrowed her eyes, pointing from Cora to Stiles. "Is she for real?" Stiles scoffed and looked up at Keeva. Keeva placed her hands on top of Lydia's and the strawberry blonde met her eyes. "Lydia, we just need you to concentrate on Deaton and see if you can…" She searched her mind for the proper word. "Discern his location? Or something of the fact?"

Lydia took a deep breath and shrugged. "I guess I can try." Keeva glared at Cora when the other girl snorted and rolled her eyes. Stiles dug around in his pocket for a few minutes and pulled out a set of keys. "Alright, these are Deaton's keys to the clinic. Close your eyes, I'm going to put them in your hand and then we're just going to try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychomitry." Lydia pursed her lips and pointed at him. "I'm not a psychic."

Stiles blinked in sheer bewilderment and shook his head. "Lydia, you're something! Lydia put out your hand…" She closed her eyes and placed her open palm out towards him. Stiles carefully placed the keys in her hand and she jerked. "What?" Keeva sat up straighter and peered into Lydia's face. She opened her eyes and looked at Stiles. "They're cold." He snorted and sagged against the desk, his right eye twitching. "Lydia, concentrate please. We're trying to save lives here. For the love of God." He finished lamely. Keeva covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smiled and Cora cleared her throat to mask her laughter.

Lydia's face changed and all three leaned forward slightly. "What is it? What do you see?" Keeva asked. Lydia opened her eyes and her face deflated. "Nothing." Cora sighed and Keeva looked up at a disappointed Stiles. He shrugged and shook his head. "Okay, okay. Here we go." Stiles grabbed a pencil and handed it to Lydia. "Automatic writing." He stated. Keeva raised her eyebrows. This was a new one. "Automatic writing?" Lydia repeated. Stiles nodded once and she sighed, taking the pencil from him.

Lydia made a few short lines on the page and then quickly diverted to longer ones. "Lydia what are you doing? What the hell is that?" Stiles asked. Keeva peered down at the paper and quickly appreciated Lydia's artwork. "A tree." The girl said. "A…" Stiles looked up at Cora who just shook her head. "Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, supposed to be writing sentences like something like a location or something that could tell us where he is." Lydia shrugged. "Well, maybe you should have said that."

Cora interrupted. "Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" She asked. Lydia looked up. "Genius yes, psychic…no." Stiles rested his forearms against the table and hung his head. "Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially sense it's obvious you should be talking to Danny." Stiles' head shot up like a bullet and he stared wide eyed at Lydia. "Wait, what? Why Danny?"

"Because last night he was a target," They turned their eyes to Scott. His right hand was bloody and he had it pressed to his shoulder. "But he wasn't a sacrifice." Keeva pulled her eyebrows together and stared at Lydia.

Keeva shrieked when the bell rang and all four quickly piled out of the classroom. "Isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Stiles nodded. "That's where we're going right now." He answered. "We'll meet you there." Scott said. Cora looked at him and back at Stiles. "Why?" He asked. Scott spun around and held his phone up to Stiles eyes. "We found something? What does that mean?" Scott shrugged and turned back around.

.

Keeva peered out at either end of the hallway before slipping into the hospital room behind Stiles. "I can't believe we're doing this." Stiles scoffed and grasped her hand. "We need answers." She sneered at his back. "There's something wrong with your morals." He peered behind his shoulder at her. "Why? Because I come visit an ailing friend in the hospital?" Keeva scoffed and shook her head. "No, because you use that as an excuse to interrogate a friend about what he was doing last night." Stiles stopped and opened his mouth to retort before shaking his head. Keeva smirked and they stopped beside Danny's bed.

"Danny? You awake?" Stiles shook his shoulder and waited for a reaction. "Danny?" He tapped his fingers against Danny's cheek and Keeva tugged on his arm. He did it again only harder. The third time he did it, he used the backs of his fingers and Danny took in a loud lungful of breath, shocking Stiles into rearing back like a scared cat. Keeva covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Stiles looked down and saw Danny's laptop bag. He quickly knelt and unzipped the case. "What are you doing?" He peered over the side of the bed glanced at Keeva. She shrugged and took a single step towards Danny. "I'm not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream…that you're having." Stiles nodded for self-assurance and went back to digging through the bag. "Why are you going through my stuff?" Keeva giggled inaudibly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Stiles straightened and licked his lips. "Right, but only in the dream, remember? The dream. Dreaming." Stiles sing-songed at the end. Keeva chortled and Stiles snapped his head around to face her. She was bent at the waist and clutching her stomach, her mouth covered with her hands. He sneered at her and she shook her head. "Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?" Stiles snapped his head up. "I don't know that, Danny. It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Now, shut up and go back to sleep."

Keeva turned away and fanned her face with her hands; tears were streaming down her face. Stiles pulled out what looked like a manuscript from the confines of Danny's bag and stared at it. "Oh, Danny-boy, you actually might've found something here." He stood up and snapped at Keeva. She turned around and shook her head. He nodded to the door and she stepped out.

As soon as they were in the hall, Stiles called Scott. "Hey. Yeah, no but we found something." Stiles looked at Keeva, confused. "Okay? Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class and I think it actually means something."

They were outside at this point and walked toward Stiles' jeep. "Something on tulerid currents." Stiles stopped at the driver's side door and unlocked the car, stepping in but not starting the car.

.

They'd set up shop in the vet's clinic, all of Danny's paper's spread out on the metal surgical table. "What does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Stiles looked up at Cora. "It's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth; they can even be affected by lunar phases, alright. Look at this," Stiles flipped two pages into Danny's proposal and they all leaned in to read it.

"I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class." Lydia read. Scott locked eyes with Keeva. "Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something." Stiles nodded and pulled up another set of papers. "Check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, alright." He unfolded the map of Beacon Hills and set it over on top of the other documents scattered across the table. "Danny had one too." Keeva examined the map and noted all the lines drawn over the paper.

"Danny marked all the tulerid currents. Now the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through this earth is around this town." Scott looked up suddenly. "Stiles, look, they match." Stiles looked at the photo copies of Argent's map and the paper copy of Danny's. They matched. "There are three places alright." Scott leaned over the map and took out a pencil. "Where they're kidnapped," He circled on connecting marker. "And the place where their body was found." He circled another point.

"That's right on a tulerid current." Lydia pointed to the spot Scott just marked. "Maybe where they're sacrificed is somewhere in between." Stiles looked over at Keeva. He took the pencil from Scott. "You said there are six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. They've got to be somewhere in between right?" Stiles made to mark a spot in the middle of the map but Cora dropped her hand on top of his. "Stop." Stiles froze and looked up at her.

She met his eyes and drug his hand over the map towards the Beacon Hills First National Bank symbol. It rested right on a current intersection. She looked up at Scott. "He's in the vault. He's in the same vault."

Scott and Stiles scrambled to collect all the papers and Cora suddenly looked down. The boys made to leave. "Guys, hold on." Scott turned. "Lydia, we don't have time."

"It's Boyd." Cora said. She looked shaken. "The plan didn't work. They cut the power." Stiles and Keeva met eyes and her heart suddenly felt like it was ready to burst out of her chest. "It's just like he said." She snapped her head around to face Scott but he was quickly moving on. "Go, I can save Deaton myself." Stiles shook his head. "Scott, what about us?" Scott licked his lips and shook his head. "Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go, we can save both of them."

Scott rushed out the door and Stiles looked at the three girls behind him. "Alright, let's go." They raced out the back door and quickly piled into the jeep, speeding off towards the loft.

.

Stiles rushed through the door of the electrical room and stared at all the switches. "Okay, what do we do?" Cora looked at Keeva and nodded. "We pull them." She said. Keeva looked at Stiles. "All of them." They pulled them all and stepped back. Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a text to Isaac. They shared a look and bolted for the stairs.

.

The room was quiet when they reached the threshold. Isaac and Ms. Blake sat still as stone against the heavy metal door. The only sound you could hear was the soft drift of the water against the walls. Keeva's breath caught in her throat when she saw her cousin.

He was kneeling on the floor, soaking wet, with blood dripping down his forearms. Boyd, strong, solid, Boyd was lying prone in the water a few feet away, blood on his chest. Keeva knew what happened.

Cora pushed past her and it pushed her in motion. They, along with Stiles, descended the stairs and went to the werewolf. Cora knelt beside Boyd and took his head in her lap, burying her face in his chest. Keeva stared at the top Derek's head and didn't have to see his face to know that tears were just barely concealed by the water soaking his skin. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cradling his head against her shoulder. Stiles rested a shaky hand on his back.

The world was quiet.

.

.

.

.

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Spring break happened and then we had a death in the family and then I had a HUGE test I needed to study for a paper I needed to start writing. It's safe to say it's been a crazy couple of weeks but I found some free time before finals start and I wanted to update.**

**I know that last line might have been a bit cheesy but…whatever. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update again really soon but we'll see how it goes.**


End file.
